Union forzada
by Alym
Summary: Para salvar la vida de su hijo Harry es forzado a mantenerse unido a Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el calabozo, haciendo temblar a los demás prisioneros. Aunque había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar debilidad a los golpes y a la violación de la que estaba siendo objeto era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.   
  
Su actual asalto lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Su peor enemigo quería mantenerlo con vida para conquistar el mundo mágico, pero al encontrar renuencia de su parte después de varios días de torturas encontró una mejor forma de someterlo bajo su voluntad.  
  
Su enemigo se deleitaba en torturar al hermoso hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo Harry. Su cuerpo hasta hacía poco tiempo demasiado delgado por el crecimiento había cambiado ha más saludable y musculoso, gracias a las incesantes tareas con sus tíos y las prácticas de Quidditch, su piel blanca y perfecta, sus más simples movimientos irradiaban una sensualidad natural, su rostro varonil pero fino resaltado por sus labios rojos y los brillantes ojos verdes que irradiaban coraje lo habían sorprendido; talvez este hecho había inspirado al Señor Tenebroso en su nuevo plan.  
  
Si al final Harry no se sometía a sus deseos, entonces le serviría como un medio para obtener un heredero, forjarlo según sus deseos y con su ayuda lograr al fin sus objetivos; aunque este segundo plan le llevara más tiempo , Lord Volemort el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, podía esperar un poco más por su más anhelada meta, de ser el absoluto dueño de todo.Y mientras tanto si Harry sobrevivía podía domarlo a la fuerza o a traves de su hijo para que no se interpusiera nuevamente en sus planes.  
  
La rutina de ser levantado para torturar su cuerpo y su mente durante la mayor parte del tiempo por varios mortífagos y de noche ser sanado por medio de pociones, y preparado para su encuentro sexual con Voldemort, hacía que las pocas fuerzas del muchacho de tan solo 16 años, fueran cada vez menores.  
  
El embarazo masculino era muy rara vez llevado a cabo por sus riesgos y la complicada poción, su complicada manutención y su riesgos, pero eso no le importo al Señor Obscuro. Voldemort tenía ventaja ya, después de su primer encuentro había empezado a sentir un indescriptible placer en hacer suyo al muchacho que una vez fue su perdición, nunca antes había disfrutado de la forma como lo hacía con Harry y no le importaba mucho si en este caso el muchacho moría durante el alumbramiento, ya que su meta principal era el producto. Ya el primer paso, la concepción, aunque dolorosa para el joven, había sido un éxito.  
  
Esa noche Voldemort tenía bajo su toque a Harry peleando para evitar el contacto con su cuerpo, con muy poco éxito ya que fue fácilmente dominado, sin siquiera usar un hechizo.  
  
Vamos, "amor", no dirás que te sigue disgustando estar conmigo! Le dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.  
  
Amarrando sus brazos a la cabecera de la cama, empezó a morderle la nuca y los hombros, haciendolo gemir de dolor.  
  
Aaaaahh.! Harry se retorcía pero eso excitaba más a su captor, que con sus delgadas manos jugaba con sus muslos y pellizcaba sus tetillas.  
  
Mientras lograba apartar los labios con una mordida para introducir su lengua en la de su presa.un largo dedo entró sin piedad en el joven, haciendo círculos en él. Sin suficiente lubricación, como acostumbraba, luego saliendo y entrando para encontrarse con su pareja.  
  
¡Nooo! …..aghhh ¡ poor…favooor..de-DÉJAME ¡ Su voz era forzada por el dolor reprimido.  
  
Nunca pequeño eres mío ahora.Le susurró en el oído.  
  
Sin esperar más Voldemort se posicionó y lo penetró con fuerza, mientras el muchacho gritaba y curvaba la espalda por la intrusión, tratando de alejarse.  
  
El hombre logró el climax y su semen corrió dentro de Harry con fuerza, casi como si lo quemara.  
  
Este se desmayó al no aguantar más y no despertó sino dos días después en un lugar familiar para él, rodeado de muchas siluetas borrosas con voces preocupadas por su actual estado.  
  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos con miedo de despertar y que las voces desaparecieran y ya no se preocuparan más por él.  
  
"Harry. Harry."Susurró una mujer dulcemente, tratando de despertarlo sin asustarlo.  
  
Su mirada era vacía, pero lentamente enfocó a la persona que le hablaba . Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al reconocer a la señora Weasley a su lado. Atrás de ella estaba Madam Pomfrey y el director.  
  
Sintió una mano sobre su brazo reconfortándolo y encontró del otro lado de su cama a sus amigos y a su novia quienes estaban llorando de alegría al verlo despertar.  
  
Gginy…susurró con dificultad. La muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa ,y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciedole caricias con sus manos, apretándolo muy fuerte.  
  
Al ver ese rostro, él volteó la cara y cerró sus ojos, lleno de dolor, recordando los últimos momentos compartidos con ella.  
  
Al final del sexto año , al final del banquete de despedida, el chico dorado de Griffindor, había salido con su novia Ginny Weasley a dar un paseo romántico por la orilla del lago, cuando fue capturado por varios mortífagos escondidos en el bosque prohibido y llevado a los calabozos en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Su novia había caído por un hechizo fulminante, y la dejaron tirada creyéndola muerta.  
  
C..cómo me encontrarón? Se dirigió al viejo director, sin levantar la vista.  
  
Wormtail, te dejó a la puerta del ministerio y luego desapareció.  
  
Flashback  
  
Bien pequeño …, lo has hecho bien! Voldemort estaba jadeando después de haber forzado a Harry.  
  
El muchacho se había desmayado del dolor y yacía en la cama, descubierto totalmente. El Señor Obscuro se vistió y lo dejó solo.  
  
Wormtail esperó que su amo se olvidara de su víctima y lo cubrió con una sábana, desapareciendo del lugar.  
  
Enfrente del ministerio de magia, dejó el cuerpo desfallecido.   
  
"Con esto mi deuda queda saldada, Potter, no esperes más de mí."  
  
Y luego de decirle esto, desapareció.  
  
Fin del Flasback.  
  
"Ya es suficiente, dejémoslo que descanse" ordenó a todos Madam Pomfrey.  
  
A Harry repentinamente le entró un cansancio increíble, se hundió en las almohadas, y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
En una semana El niño que vivió, se había recuperado de los golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo, pero seguían las pesadillas de su estadía con su enemigo  
  
También le molestaba las continuas náuseas y vómitos por las mañanas.aunque trataba de comer tenía poca hambre y algunas veces tenía repulsión por olores especialmente fuertes.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey…que me sucede? Preguntó, ya cansado de su recurrente malestar.  
  
Es … debido a lo que me sucedió con Voldemort? Dijo sin levantar su voz para ver a la enfermera delante de él.  
  
"Harry, cariño…sí.   
  
Ella se sentó a la par de la cama y le tomó ambas manos.  
  
"Debó decirte que esto que te sucede es muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo es algo maravilloso,no importa como haya sucedido. "Tu cuerpo está cambiando para albergar una nueva vida".  
  
El muchacho levantó sus rostro y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, viendo hacia la nada.  
  
Pensó. No puede ser posible. Abrazó con fuerza a la enfermera y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas.   
  
Snape, recorría con ansiedad los corredores en camino a la oficina del director.  
  
Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida. Con manos sudorosas abrió las puertas que los separaban de su amigo de años.  
  
"Albus", dijo, "Debemos hablar inmediatamente de la condición del joven Potter."  
  
Parándose frente a él con rostro serio le dijo: "Tengo un mensaje para ti…"  
  
Los dos hombres se encaminaron sin perder tiempo a buscar al muchacho, que estaba en ese momento con Pomfrey todavía asimilando la información y las consecuencias en su vida.  
  
Veo que ya te enteraste. Dumbledore habló con suavidad. "Antes de que tomes una decisión, todavía hay algo más que debes saber. Esta mañana Severus vino a mí con un mensaje de Voldemort mismo.  
  
El joven se tensó al escuchar el nombre.  
  
Snape tomó la palabra. Potter, mi misión en la orden consiste en espiar los planes que Voldemort tiene, cosa que es sumamente difícil de realizar, ya que mantiene sus secretos muy fuertemente protegidos, hasta de sus más cercanos seguidores." Se levantó de repente paseandose de un lado para otro lentamente enfrente de sus oyentes, recordando.  
  
"Hace varios meses, me pidió que realizara una poción fertilizadora. La poción es suficiente para llevar a cabo la fecundación si esta se lleva a cabo entre hombre y mujer, pero si es entre dos varones como se llevó a cabo, se necesitaba un hechizo muy poderoso para mantener con vida a la criatura concebida o moriría.  
  
No fue sino hasta su secuestró, que nos dimos cuenta del uso que le daría Lord Voldemort y específicamente en quién. Snape dejó de caminar, viendolo directamente, continuó.  
  
"Se nos ha advertido algo con respecto a su embarazo,algo que debe saber antes de que sea muy tarde,…  
  
El profesor Dumbledore lo interrumpió, levantandose de su lugar y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su discípulo.  
  
"Si me permites, Severus, dijo dirigiendose a Harry. "Lo que debemos decirte Harry es muy delicado y puede ser que afecte gravemente la decisión, que vas a tomar.  
  
La cara del muchacho palideció más.   
  
Dumbledore continuó. "El bebé solo podrá llegar a su término, si los dos padres, mantienen el contacto físico, durante el período de gestación…."  
  
Snape frunció si era posible más su ceño, Madam Pomfrey se llevó una mano a su boca para acallar las protestas que tenía a punta de lengua. Todos esperando inquietos la reacción del niño.  
  
Una sensación espantosa envolvió a Harry en ese momento, si quería mantener al ser que iniciaba su vida en él, SU HIJO, tendría que seguir la tortura de pertenecer al ser que más odiaba en el mundo. 


	2. capitulo dos

Capítulo dos  
  
Este es una historia violenta con slash  
  
Tiene pares Hp/Voldemort que es mi pareja favorita.  
  
También Hp/ Draco, HP/ Flinch.  
  
No lo trato muy bien.  
  
Espero que les siga gustando y no se horroricen por mi mente tan pervertida. JaJa.  
  
Yahanney  
  
gracias por tu rewiev.  
  
No esperaba contestación a mi historia, te lo agradezco ya que me diste animo para continuar  
  
continuación....  
  
Sí . SU HIJO. Él ya lo consideraba así, talvez la falta de amor por parte de una familia propia había hecho el efecto inmediato de aceptar su anormal embarazo.   
  
Talvez podría tener ahora a alguien de su misma sangre a quien amar y que lo amara. EraUn vínculo tan fuerte que no se atrevía a pensar en deshacerse de él. Después de la pérdida de su padrino su corazón tenía un hueco que al pensar en su hijo se hacía menos doloroso.  
  
Ya lo tenía decidido. Tendría a ese bebé. Pero al instante de pensar en el costo, temblaba en repulsión.  
  
Cuando el nuevo año de estudios empezó Harry nuevamente se integró a las clases. Sus compañeros sabían que había sido secuestrado al final del año, así que la sobreprotección que le dispensaban algunos maestros y sus mejores amigos no les extrañaba.  
  
Los tres amigos iban en camino hacia la torre de griffindor después de la primera clase de pociones del año con los Sliteryn y cada vez que veían a Harry murmuraban y se reían.   
  
Algunos pasaban rozando ligeramente, pero no para golperlo como se habría pensado sino tratando de tocar a Harry, que solo se alejaba molesto por las intenciones del roce rápidamente, y fulminándolos con la mirada.  
  
Otros le tiraban besos y le cerraban un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Ron se puso rojo de la rabia al ver estos avances hacia su mejor amigo.  
  
Déjenlo en paz o se las verán conmigo les gritó, mostrando su varita  
  
A esto la mayoría se alejó riendose todavía viendo a Harry, de reojo.  
  
Harry, estás bien, le preguntó Ron al ver sudor perlar la frente de su amigo.  
  
Ellos lo saben Ron...susurró Harry apretando sus dientes de cólera e impotencia, al no poder hacer nada.  
  
Harry se puso pálido, al pensar como se habían enterado del trato que había recibido durante su secuestro, y tembló al pensar en qué forma se lo habían contado para tener esas reacciones.  
  
Se encaminaron hacía el salón comedor cuando alguien por detrás de ellos, le sujetó la muñeca y éste se volteó a ver quién era quien lo apresaba.  
  
¡Malfoy! ¿Ahora qué quieres!   
  
Con una voz seductora le respondió "Conozco tu pequeño secreto Potter... y a decir verdad...sé de una poción que ni siquiera el mismo Snape conoce para solucionar tu problema" Subiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Harry.   
  
Este abrió más sus ojos por la incredulidad de lo que estaba oyendo y viendo.  
  
"Pero quiero "Algo" a cambio, no te será tan difícil, ya que ahora eres la "querida" de Voldemort y ya debes estar acostumbrado a ...mmmm.....eso, qué dices"  
  
La furia encegueció a Harry, cuando le gritó "Aléjate de mí, si sabes lo que te conviene...maldito" y sacando su varita lo estampó en la pared, por medio de un hechizo.  
  
Recobrándose del fuerte golpe el rubio le dijo: "Oh, no te será tan fácil como crees, me las pagarás en menos tiempo de lo que te imagines" y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
  
Se levantó con ayuda de sus dos amigos Crabble y Goyle y se alejó.  
  
A Harry le recorió un sudor frío por la espalda y sintió repentinamente un malestar. "Por favor llévenme a la enfermería", antes de que todo se volviera obscuro para él.  
  
Después de unos momentos se despertó bañado en sudor y temblando. Madam Pomfrey estaba a la par de su cama limpiándole el sudor.  
  
Qué sucede todo iba bien hasta ahora?  
  
No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que el hechizo protector está desapareciendo por lo que debe ser tiempo de renovarse.  
  
Harry sin vacilar, tomó la mano de la enfermera que estaba aún en su frente y le dijo con voz apagada.  
  
"Traigan a Voldemort o llévenme con él, no hay otra solución"   
  
Pomfrey se quedó estática por unos momentos, pero sin dudar más, llamó a Dumbledore a traves de las llamas en la chimenea, y le pasó el mensaje.  
  
Dumbledore dirigió una mirada al muchacho, asintió con su cabeza y desapareció  
  
Lord Voldemort apareció minutos después en la enfermería, mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa, frente a Harry, que sudaba copiosamente.  
  
"El embarazo te sienta muy bien, te hace lucir ...más sexy" Lo último dicho con aires de sensualidad  
  
Madam Pomfrey y Dumbledore le reprochaban con la mirada.  
  
"Te advierto Tom, que no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie en el castillo...dijó el anciano antes de ser interrumpido por el joven.  
  
"Por favor déjennos solos"  
  
"Mmmm, por qué tan tímido, si ya lo hemos hecho antes en público.Belleza? Dijo Voldemort acercándose más a la cama del enfermo.  
  
Maldito, aquí no estás con tus pervertidos mortífagos  
  
Bueno, si te molesta mi presencia puedo retirarme. He hizo ademán de arreglar su capa para irse.  
  
¡Noo!. No... espera  
  
Con que estás impaciente?  
  
Sí, no es fácil olvidarte. Le contestó con una voz llena de sarcasmo.  
  
Dumbledor, le vió con ojos preocupados y dirigiéndose a ambos le dijo "Estaremos afuera de la enfermería, les daremos el tiempo necesario, luego volveremos para ver como están.  
  
Alejándose todavía escucharon a Voldemort decirle al joven.  
  
"Bien, belleza, ya sabes que hacer, ábrete para mí...y lo tomó con fuerza del cabello para lograr tomar la boca que tanto deseaba poseer.  
  
El muchacho solo cerró los ojos y apenas pudo deshacer del contacto " Te suplico.Estoy permitiendo todo esto sólo por él. Si me dañas a propósito para dañar también al bebé te juro que...  
  
Y no pudo terminar, ya que repentinamente sintió una bofetada en su rostro y una mano que lo sostenía con fuerza en su quijada.  
  
Voldemort estaba casi encima de él viéndolo furioso con sus horrible ojos rojos.  
  
No puedes hacer nada Potter, y girando con fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho sobre la cama, le arrancó la bata que vestía y lo penetró con fuerza, susurrando unas palabras ininteligibles para los demás, pero que Harry entendió perfectamente , y aunque el dolor y humillación nuevamente estaban sobre él, al escuchar estas palabras sintió alivió al saber que su hijo estaba por lo menos ahora fuera de peligro.  
  
Lord Voldemort no paró hasta lograr su propio clímax, y se desplomó con un gemido sobre su presa, abrazándolo y cayendo dormido.  
  
Harry empuño sus manos y murmurró "Te odio", mientras empujaba al hombre sobre sí , tratando de alejarlo, acurrucándose en la cama sollozando.  
  
Después de unos minutos, Voldemort se vistió y antes de retirarse ceremoniosamente le dijo en el oído "Hermoso como siempre, sólo tú sabes como satisfacerme. Y le dio un beso en la oreja.  
  
*******  
  
Bueno si les gustó mandénme rewievs y yo les seguiré contando lo que imaginé para Harry.Besos. 


	3. Capitulo tres

Este fic contiene violencia, maltrato, abuso.  
  
Es slash, y si no te gusta no lo leas por favor.  
  
Simplemente está escrito por la inspiración de varios fic de este tipo que no se encuentran en español, y yo quise probar que recepción tenía. Así que gracias a  
  
yahanney por darme ánimo y si solo tú me lees, pues solo por ti seguiré actualizando.  
  
Arwen11 Muchísimas gracias y espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión.  
  
Kensy Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, me gusta estas parejas porque son las que crean las historias más interesantes.  
  
Bueno sin más aquí les va mi siguiente capítulo, espero no perder su atención, y gracias mil.  
  
Capítulo tres.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Ya en ella, pudo desahogarse libremente de todo lo que había pasado, pero a la vez se sintió traicionado por sí mismo porque se dio cuenta que su bebé estaba bien, él ya no temblaba y ya no se sentía enfermo.  
  
Ahora se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más podría gozar de la libertad de estar lejos de ese mounstruo.  
  
Cuando salía de la ducha, Voldemort lo estaba esperando fuera, parecía que lo había estado viendo a través de la cortina de la ducha.  
  
¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Le dijo molesto, tratando de ocultar en su voz el miedo que le provocaba tenerlo cerca.  
  
No creerás que te dejaré, ahora finalmente te tengo y con aprobación de mi querido….Dumbledore…  
  
Pero…Dumbledore no lo permitiría… no puede!  
  
Ah, pero claro que puede. Es más me lo está exigiendo por tu bienestar y la de "MI" heredero. Le tomó por la muñeca y lo devoró con la mirada.  
  
Él no puede evitarlo, al contrario, creí que te haría feliz, el pensar que "Siempre", estoy cerca para cuando el bebé "Lo necesite"  
  
Su tono meloso y sarcástico hizo que Harry tuviera miedo de lo que pasaría a continuación, bajó los ojos y se cubrió rápidamente con una toalla, al notar su desnudez frente a su violador.  
  
Voldemort sonrió y todavía sujetándolo de la mano, lo acercó haciá él .Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo un camino húmedo hacia su nuca y hombros. Cerró los ojos saboreando esa piel húmeda.  
  
El joven se estremeció y trató de alejarse. Voldemort lo acercó nuevamente con fuerza y con la mano libre le empezó a despejar el cabello de la frente en un gesto de ternura extraño para el mismo lord Voldemort, luego bajó hacia sus labios que se entreabrieron ligeramente con su toque. Bajó lentamente hacia el pecho de Harry y finalmente separó los dedos de la mano de Harry que sujetaban firmemente la toalla.   
  
Harry que se había quedado catatónico, viendo los avances del ser que más odiaba, reaccionó.  
  
No! No! Ya basta! Voldemort ahora lo sujetó del cuello y la toalla que era la única defensa cayó al suelo. La respiración del muchacho se volvía cada vez más rápida y empezó a luchar instintivamente para deshacerse del cuerpo que ahora lo presionaba contra la pared del cuarto. Voldemort le separó las piernas con su rodilla y empezó a frotarse contra él. Empezó a besarle el cuello, , mordiéndole después de un rato en forma frenética, dejándole marcas en todo su recorrido.  
  
Dumbledore y Pomfrey entraron a la enfermería, para anunciarle a su protegido que podía volver a su dormitorio, a esperar a sus compañeros que ese día volverían a Hogwarts para un nuevo año, escucharon ruidos extraños en el cuarto de baño y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia él, pero antes de tomar la manilla, esta giró mostrando a un sonriente Voldemort que cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
"Bueno Dumbledore, hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos arreglar para mi estadía aquí.Vamos a tu oficina? Creo que Harry quiere asearse, así que tenemos algo de tiempo."  
  
Los dos enemigos se fueron, dejando a Pomfrey atrás. La enfermera se preocupó después de ½ hora, ya que Harry no salía del cuarto de baño. Así que sin esperar más se adentró anunciándose y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo, al encontrar en una esquina de la ducha al joven quien se mecía silencioso, cubriéndose solo con una toalla mostrando en su cuello y pecho algunos moretones.  
  
¿Harry….cariño…qué sucedió?  
  
Él alzó la mirada, mostrando sus ojos llorosos y se abrazó más fuerte. "No voy a soportar, tenerlo cerca… es un maniático…y… y tengo que dejarlo que se acerce y haga lo que quiera conmigo…"  
  
Pomfrey lo ayudó a levantarse dirigiéndolo hacia su cama nuevamente. Vamos Harry, quiero chequearte.  
  
Unos minutos después los golpes y moretones desaparecieron gracias a un hechizo sanador y la salud del bebé se confirmó.  
  
Severus Snape entró a la oficina haciendo una reverencia hacia los dos personajes dentro.   
  
Depositó en el escritorio un vial con un líquido color rojo que resplandecía.   
  
Con esta poción vitalizadora, el cuerpo volverá a su juventud por un período cerca de un año.  
  
Bien, gracias Severus puedes retirarte. Y haciendo otra reverencia desapareció de la oficina del director.  
  
"Muy bien, Tom, ahora que lucirás como un estudiante de séptimo año, creo que debo recordarte que no puedes decirle a nadie tu verdadera identidad y que no debes hacerle daño a nadie que se encuentre bajo la protección de este colegio.  
  
Tu cuarto estará en la torre de Griffindor.Con los alumnos del séptimo año.  
  
Tímidamente Harry hizo su camino hasta entrar a la sala común, en donde encontró a los recién llegados estudiantes, preparándose para el banquete de esa noche. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo alto de un sillón cerca de la chimenea.   
  
Por la prisa, pocos estudiantes se pudieron percatar de quien era la figura que observaba el fuego. Silenciosamente, una sombra se acercó a Harry y se posicionó detrás de él, agachándose lentamente y posando un beso en el tope de su cabeza. A pesar de lo inesperado del beso, él no se movió, simplemente sonrió al reconocer el toque. Tomó una de las manos posadas en su hombro e hizo que las llamas de la chimenea revelaran la figura de una joven con cabello rojo de 16 años, que le sonreía tiernamente. La tomó por la cintura y con suavidad, la sentó a su lado. La joven acercó su rostro hasta tocar los labios de su amado y antes de darle un beso le dijo "Te extrañe mucho". Su beso fue lleno de amor, pasion, . Lágrimas se derramaron por parte de la joven y sollozos rompieron el beso. "Harry… lo siento, me prometí que te recibiría con alegría" "Tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver"  
  
"Yo también Ginny," Con una sonrisa le borró las lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos y la abrazó fuertemete. Permanecieron callados viendo el fuegos de la chimenea hasta caer dormidos .  
  
Giny fue la primera en despertarse. Aún aturdida creyó regresar a la pesadilla que vivió durante su primer año, al ver sonriendo delante de ella a Tom Roddñe, y sin notarlo apretó la mano de Harry que se despertó sobresaltado; su ojos enfocaron a la persona frente a ellos. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Harry.  
  
¿Q.. qué haces aquí?!  
  
Dirigiéndose a la muchacha respondió "Gyny que gusto en verte de nuevo. Veo que tus sentimientos no han cambiado para nada. Es una lástima que Harry no te pueda corresponder.  
  
Se acercó a Potter y este retrocedió un paso atrás. Riddle le tomó la mano a Gynny, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia los verdes ojos de Harry; y la obligó a tocar el vientre de su pareja cambiando a una expresión amenazante.  
  
No te ha dicho tu amado, que ahora él me pertenece y que lleva un hijo mío dentro de él?  
  
Maldito siseo Harry Tú me obligaste, me forzaste hasta el cansancio de la forma más vil que pueda existir. Y ahora con magia negra estoy esperando un hijo.  
  
Cómo te atreves a decir que es tuyo algo que robaste! ¡Qué no tienes! No fui tuyo voluntariamente ni lo seré. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Una bofetada le cortó la comisura de sus labios e hizo que cayera en el sillón donde había dormido minutos antes.  
  
La cara de incredulidad no se borraba de Gynny, quien se acercó rápidamente a su novio y lo abrazó llena de miedo, como un gesto de apoyo.  
  
Sin poder resistirse más a la cólera que provocaba en él ver a los dos jóvenes enamorados, tomóde la muñeca a Harry lo levantó con violencia arreatándolo del abrazo. On un hechizo hizo que gyni se desmayara en el suelo del cuarto común.  
  
Se llevó a un aturdido muchacho al dormitorio de varones, sin mayor resistencia.  
  
"Tú eres mío, no importa si quieres o no, no tienes salida"  
  
"Estás aquí porque es necesario para proteger a mi hijo, pero ya no me importa nada. Prefiero matarme antes de ceder ante ti, otra vez.  
  
Tom retomó su habitual sonrisa y tranquilidad.  
  
"Aunque desees terminar con tu vida, no podrías, el hechizo que puse en ti para embarazarte, evita que puedas hacerte daño. Si acaso lo intentas matarías también a la persona que amas, en este caso veo que sería a la tonta de nuestra amiguita. Es lo mismo si tratas de abortar. Si no me permites estar contigo cuando yo lo deseé, entonces el hechizo desaparecerá y tú, tu hijo y la persona que amas, morirán."  
  
Harry palideció.  
  
Como un tigre tiene atrapada una presa, el ahora rejuvenecido Lord Voldemort se acercó al muchacho, haciendo que este retrocediera con cada paso. Fue rompiéndole su camisa mientras lo devoraba con besos que dejaban su marca a su paso, llegandon hasta una de las varias camas del cuarto, donde se enfrascaron en una lucha uno por dominar y el otro para liberarse. Harry se estaba dando por vencido en su pelea, cuando de repente un grupo de muchachos encabezados por Ron, se abrieron paso por las escaleras . Se quedaron perplejos a la vista .   
  
Hey, qué haces?! Ron alejó al desconocido dándole un empujón para que se alejara de su mejor amigo.  
  
¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Su compañero se levantó jadeando y corrió hacia el baño sin hablar.  
  
Ron se dirigió al desconocido con sus puños cerrados, listo para golpearlo.  
  
¿Quién eres tú y qué hacías con Harry?  
  
Soy su nuevo compañero de cuarto y antes que tú vinieras estabamos divirtiéndonos..A Harry le exita jugar rudo. Sabías? Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó sobre el rostro.  
  
Todos se quedaron shockeados momentáneamente. Seamos y Dean intercambiaron miradas. Ellos habían visto a varios Slyteryns, flirtear con su amigo, talvez era cierto que le gustaban los chicos, después de todo.  
  
En ese instante salió Harry del baño un poco más repuesto. Había curado las mordidas visibles hacía pocos momentos y trató de calmarse. Si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros……pensó. Sin verlos se dirigió a su baúl y tomó una camisa que se puso rápidamente. Aún se le veía su cara roja posiblemente por la vergüenza y el disgusto que lo golpeaban en ese momento.  
  
Tom se dirigió en voz alta a Harry. Acomodándose en la cama de donde lo había botado Ron. "Podrías decirle a tu amigo que no se meta en lo que no le importa "Amor".  
  
Ahora que pasaría, como les explicaría su situación, Sabía que si les decía quién era y porqué estaba allí, su reacción sería de terror y lo más seguro era que ya no pudiera estar allí, tendría que irse a los dominios del Señor Tenebroso a su total merced. Por lo menos allí estaba con sus amigos, se distraía con sus estudios, aún podría tener momentos de libertad, y pensar como deshacerce de él antes de que reclamara a su hijo.  
  
No quería que le tuvieran lástima por estar a merced de un loco y no quería ponerlos en peligro, principalmente a Ron. Conociendo a Voldemort si se le enfrentaban podrían morir.   
  
Tendría que seguirle el juego.  
  
Sin verlos a los ojos les dijo: "Muchachos él es Tom Riddle, él y yo nos conocimos hace poco, después de mi secuestro. Vino a Hogwarts y bueno, tenemos una especie de…de vínculo…por llamarlo de alguna manera."  
  
Todo era demasiado vergonzoso.   
  
Todos los veían con incredulidad, ellos sabían de su amor por Gynni, y ahora esto. Pero entre ellos después se comentarían que tal vez el secuestro lo había trastornado. Además si su amigo se los estaba contando libremente, no tenían por qué cuestionarlo.  
  
Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol se sentó a la par del muchacho nuevo. Viendo como sus compañeros les miraban suspicaces, mientras se preparaban para dormir. Nuevamente un temblor lo recorrió cuando sintió una mano estrechando su cadera y una voz suave que le decía. Aún te deseo…  
  
Vaciló un momento y de repente con determinación tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Ante la mirada atónita de sus camaradas, Tom tomó otra toalla siguiendo a Harry.  
  
OK, Esto continuará, si es que recibo rewiev de los que amablemente leen mi fic.  
  
Gracias mil.Besos. 


	4. Capitulo IV

Yahanney mmmmm, pues en el primer capitulo me situé en el final del año, pero sus amigos llegaron para estar con él después de que Wormtail, prácticamente lo rescató. En el segundo capitulo pues "ejem" pues si aparecen sus compañeros, pues me imaginé el primer día en que todos llegaban, y en el tercero la noche del banquete. ¿Que te parece? Angie y Arwen 11 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¡ May Potter espero que este capítulo te satisfaga o de lo contrario puedes mandarme un email con alguna otra idea maquiavélica y trataré de armar algo por allí. jeje Asuka Gracias por tu review, lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
Asi que aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Y espero que sigan conmigo, y que ff.net no quite mi fic.  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
A primera hora de la mañana, Harry se encaminó al salón común a esperar a Ginny. Al nada más verla le dio un abrazo y un beso . Tomándola de la mano se encaminaron juntos hacia el jardín antes del desayuno.  
  
Caminaron largo tiempo en silencio, ambos disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Al llegar al lago Harry fue quien habló. "Te amo Ginny, no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño por mi culpa. Tú vales mucho para mí.  
  
Ginny estaba shockeada. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Al ver el sufrimiento de su novio y recordar la noche anterior con las amenazas de Riddle, ella comprendió lo que Harry le estaba pidiendo.Le estaba pidiendo que terminaran. Sin más lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente.  
  
Los dos se dejaron llevar y entre uno de los lugares más bellos de los jardines de Howgart, consumaron su amor.  
  
*****  
  
Tom Riddle, se veía satisfecho, Harry y Ginny, evitaban cruzar sus miradas cuando se encontraban y cuando lo hacían rápidamente lo veían a él con miedo. A Voldemort esto le agradaba, pero aún necesitaba tener el control total sobre el muchacho, así se estaba cobrando por todos los años en que él no había podido vivir su propia vida, debido a las constantes interferencias del muchacho en sus planes.Las miradas de amor que se daban entre sí, aunque eran inconcientes, aún le molestaban.  
  
Uno de los muchos que notaban esta tensión, era Draco Malfoy quién había buscado una forma de vengarse de Potter por haberlo despreciado. Así que encontró el mejor momento para hablar con Voldemort. La verdad es que casi todos en la casa de los Sliteryns sabían de su verdadera personalidad y del porqué de su estadía en Howgarts .Disfrutaban viendo como el mismísimo Señor Obscuro torturaba al niño- que- vivió durante y después de su secuestro.  
  
"My Lord. Quisiera proponerle algo que hará que esos dos ya no tuviera ninguna esperanza. Podría lograr que Gynni se casara conmigo. Eso haría que Harry perdiera las esperanzas con ella y sería totalmente suyo."  
  
El Señor Oscuro, se le quedó viendo pensativo. "Bien, dime ahora, que quieres a cambio".  
  
"!Habla!!  
  
"Mi señor, si me permitiera quedarme con Potter como mi esclavo, cuando usted ya no lo necesite.."  
  
A Voldemort eso le pareció demasiado, ya que estaba disfrutando la sumisión en que estaba cayendo el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, pero no quería desaprovechar lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.  
  
"Bien, Malfoy, cuando Harry ya me haya dado un heredero, veremos como lo compartiremos."  
  
Sin decir una sola palabra más Draco hizo una reverencia y se marchó con una leve sonrisa dibujando su rostro.  
  
El estómago de Harry crecía, ya tenía tres meses y se hacía evidente su estado. Tom lo acechaba constantemente, quería sexo con él todo el tiempo. Esto le crispaba los nervios.  
  
Hasta en las clases cuando Tom se sentaba a su lado, lo tocaba descaradamente , delante de la mirada molesta de maestros y compañeros de Griffindor.  
  
Así que tratando de huir aunque sea unas cuantas horas de su agresor,vió una gran cantidad de ensayos pendientes, por lo que decidió trabajar en la biblioteca, así que buscó una mesa separada de los demás, para tener algo de tranquilidad en su trabajo.  
  
Ya llevaba la mayoría de su trabajo terminado, con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro al sentirse libre y lleno de la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, cuando Riddle se acercó a él y sin previo aviso le susurró: "Quiero estar contigo ahora, te ves sexy, en medio de tantos libros y pergaminos". Harry trató de liberarse, aunque lo sujetaba con fuerza.  
  
Voldemort empezó a sobar sobre su pantalón, Esto hizo saltar a Harry de su lugar dando un pequeño gemido de protesta. No contento aún Riddle se colocó atrás de él y lo empujo sobre el escritorio, a la vista de varios alumnos de Slyterin que se encontraban allí, quienes empezaban a reír y a murmurar entre ellos. Este hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera y sacando sus últimas fuerzas se resistió, tirándolo a la pared. Este le gritó sin importar que Madam Prince estuviera presente. "Te arrepentirás de esto Potter, lo verás muy pronto". "Vendrás a mí suplicando que te tome."  
  
¡Nunca! Le gritó Harry ya cansado, olvidando todo su trabajo sobre la mesa.  
  
Poco tiempo después Harry empezó a tener nuevamente signos de dolor, y se sentía asustado ya que durante dos días de molestias, no vió a Gynni, luego se enteró de que se encontraba peor que él y no sabían como curarla en la enfermería.  
  
Trató de comunicarse con Tom, pero éste le mandó una lechuza diciendole: "Si quieres que tu dolor y el de los seres a quien amas cese, te espero esta noche en el gran comedor y si me lo pides de una forma sugestiva delante de todos, entonces te ayudaré"  
  
Harry tomó el papel y lo apretó con sus manos temblando y sudando, lentamente quedó dormido del dolor.  
  
A la hora de la cena, con ayuda de Ron, Harry se vistió y se encaminó dolorosamente al gran comedor. Al verlo se quedó un momento vacilando, pero luego retomó su valor.  
  
¿Estás seguro que deseas hacerlo, Harry?  
  
"Es por el bebé Ron, pero gracias."  
  
En el gran comedor todos estaban corriendo, cuando Hary apoyado en Ron entró al salón.  
  
Ambas se dirigieron directamente hacia Voldemort, quien estaba comiendo en la mesa de Slytheryn, junto a Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Tom" le llamó, parándose delante de él.  
  
Tom y Draco se vieron y dirigieron una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"Sí, dulzura, en qué puedo ayudarte."  
  
Necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado. Dijo apoyándose aún en Ron.  
  
"No, no es necesario, puedes hablar libremente, Draco es de confianza, así como mis compañeros de Slyteryn," le respondió subiendo un poco el tono de su voz para hacerse notar.  
  
"No es suficiente que haya venido por tí? No ves que está mal ¡Bastardo!"Sisió entre dientes Ron, olvidando por completo con quién estaba hablando.  
  
Tom, volteó ignorando a Ron, haciendo el gesto de seguir su conversación interrumpida anteriormente con Draco.  
  
Harry se soltó de Ron y en secreto le pidió que lo dejara, y sin importar que pasara no interviniera. Ron dudó pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Él sabía lo que quería Tom de Harry. Humillarlo públicamente. Y eso haría.  
  
Harry se acercó a Tom, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja en una forma provocativa, haciendo temblar a los jóvenes más cercanos y a más de uno que los observaban con interés. Volteándo con suavidad a Tom, lo levantó, sin que este se lo impidiera, lo circuló con sus brazos y le dio pequeños besos, hasta llegar a la boca y besarlo con pasión. Frotó su cuerpo seductoramente contra la de su pareja. Ahora había captado la atención de todos. El salón completo se quedó callado.  
  
Tom sonrió malévolamente,y dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, donde un maestro con capa negra y cabello hasta los hombros asintió en su dirección y luego de dirigir una palabras al oído del director, quién frunció el ceño, se levantaron y salieron del salón  
  
Tom le dijo algo al oído al chico entre sus brazos haciendo que se quedara estático por unos momentos pensando en lo que se le estaba diciendo. Luego asintió.  
  
Recolentando toda la valentía que necesitaba cerró sus ojos y dijo claramente para que escucharan los demás: "Te deseo Tom, quiero.quiero q- que me tomes aquí, .ahora. por favor." Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos aún cerrados.  
  
Se escucharon silbidos de otras mesas especialmente de la de Slyteryn, además de otras obscenidades dirigidas hacia el humillado muchacho.  
  
.Sin esperar más, tomó a Harry por el cabello lo besó apasionadamente, y lo empezó a tumbar sobre la mesa , desabrochándole la capa provocativamente , solo unos cuantos botones para tener acceso a su cuello.. Harry sentía lo que Voldemort le estaba haciendo enfrente de todos, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y encararlos a todos. Lentamente los de Slytheryn empezaron a hacer un círculo y otros curiosos se les acercaron.  
  
La mente de Harry, empezó a recordar sus días en el calabozo de Voldemort, en ese verano, al escuchar cuchicheos y risas a su alrededor, y abrazó sin querer más fuerte a su agresor.  
  
De repente sintió unos largos dedos introduciendose en su boca y comprendió lo que se le pedía. Empezó a lamer esos dedos tímidamente como una mascota hace cariño a su amo. Mientras la otra mano, se deshacía de su ropa, en la parte inferior bajo la capa, con un hechizo. De repente tembló al sentir los largos dedos del mounstruo que estaban dentro de él, haciendo círculos, entrando y saliendo. Sin quererlo pequeños gemidos de molestia salieron de su garganta, hundiendo sus pequeñas uñas entre los brazos de quien tenía arriba. Algunos a su alrededor empezaron a decirle sucios apodos, y otros se habían quedado mudos por lo que estaban viendo frente a sí.  
  
Riddle a pesar de humillarlo de esa manera, estaba cuidando de no mostrar la desnudez del chico, cubriéndolo con la capa.Ya estaban viendo suficiente con el trato que le estaba dando. Tenía celos de las miradas de los demás en el muchacho, sin embargo estaba disfrutando el quebrarlo de esa manera.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver la imponente figura del furiososo director entrar nuevamente en el salón. Los alumnos alrededor de los dos jóvenes lentamente se apartaron del círculo al ver la cara de Dumbledore llena de enojo, cosa que muy pocos habían visto.  
  
"Me temo Riddle que este tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable".  
  
"Dumbledore", se volteó para ver al director, "Creo que ninguno se está quejando, es más creo escuchar peticiones" le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Además no es de tu incumbencia lo que suceda íntimamente entre tus alumnos. No es cierto."  
  
"Por supuesto que no, a menos que lo hagan en público, frente a ojos inocentes. No puedo prohibirte tocar a Harry, pero te pido discreción"  
  
Acariciando aún el rostro del tembloroso chico bajo él, se levantó y lo jaló de la mano saliendo del comedor, en medio de aplausos por parte de sus aliados en Slyteryn.  
  
Harry no vió a nadie cuando salían, bajó la mirada y siguieron caminando hasta que súbitamente, Tom se paró en uno de los tantos corredores y ya no aguantando la excitación ganada previamente en el comedor apresó a Harry en una pared, y lo forzó allí mismo. Harry quedó recostado sobre la pared, sollozando.  
  
Sin saber cómo, después de un corto tiempo, logró encaminarse atontado hacia la enfermería,instintivamente en busca de ayuda.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota del autor. La verdad ya tenía un final, para esta historia, pero quiero saber como les gustaría que terminara. Es mi primer fic así que si hay algo que no cuadra pueden sugerirme algo. 


	5. Capitulo V

Gracias a todos por sus review, me han ayudado a animarme y seguir escribiendo.  
  
Querida May Potter. Espero no haberte asustado mucho, la verdad este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito así, por lo que no te sientas culpable por lo que pediste. Es solo mi mente retorcida. Aura 4. Soy fan de tus fic, adoro que me des tu opinión.  
  
Y para todos aquellos que no se animan a escribir un review, espero que sigan leyendo.  
  
Este fic es violento contiene flash, debiera clasificarlo PIW. Y los menores no deberían leerlo. Gracias y adios.  
  
Capitulo V  
  
Después de haber visitado a Pomfrey para curarse de unos golpes en rostro, cuello y brazos, de su amorosa pareja, supo por la enfermera que iba a tener un varón. Su estómago se veía ya, y al muchacho se le veía feliz, en los momentos en que no estaba a la vista Riddle acechándolo. Su rostro se había iluminado con su embarazo, haciéndolo ver hermoso como toda futura madre.  
  
Era su último año de estudio y el bebé se suponía nacería a mediados de mayo así que tendría con suerte tiempo suficiente para recuperarse en sus clases y preparar sus exámenes de graduación. Eso, si lograba, quedarse con su hijo y librarse de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Al dejar la enfermería, pensaba en el futuro que le esperaba a él y a su hijo, sino encontraba una manera de escapar y sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Su rostro se iluminó. Recordaba haber visto ciertas actitudes en su profesor que podrían serle útiles. Sin pensarlo más toco a la puerta del calabozo.  
  
¡Potter, qué hace aquí?  
  
Señor. Yo...no lo sé... pensaba. y llegué aquí. El rostro del maestro se iluminó, muchas veces había soñado con el chico Potter, y al verlo tan débil frente a su amo lo excitaba de una manera que nunca antes había imaginado.  
  
"Quiere hablar?"_  
  
Sin decir palabra entró a los calabozos de Snape, y se dejó caer suavemente sobre el sillón más cercano.  
  
Señor, que va a ser de mi hijo y de mí? Quiero decir como pueden pensar todavía que soy capaz de vencerlo cuando prácticamente estoy bajo su control. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos.  
  
El profesor se acercó y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndose de la sinceridad hacia él que demostraba su pupilo. Siempre había demostrado que lo odiaba, talvés al sentirse tan desesperado necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. El no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Desde la recuperación del chico, su actitud había cambiado a un súbito interés. Con mucho disimulo veía al joven frente a sí cada vez que podía, y es que, era hermoso, empezó a darse cuenta que en cada ocasión que podía trataba de estar cerca de él. Sin saber desde cuando se había enamorado de su alumno.  
  
Sin pensarlo el maestro, fue acercándose más hasta besarlo.  
  
Harry se resistió al principio, pero al recordar por que estaba allí, lentamente respondió. Se dejó llevar por la calidez de las caricias, algo completamente diferente al trato que recibía de Riddle.  
  
"Eres hermoso Harry." Le escuchó decir  
  
"Hazme lo que quieras, hazme olvidar " Suplicó, en la voz más sensual posible. Había pasado por tantas humillaciones que unas más no importarían si lograba salvar a su bebé.  
  
Snape respondió con un gemido de deseo y ambos se envolvieron en ese momento especial mezcla de necesidad, deseo y pasión.  
  
Mientras hacían el amor Snape le susurraba palabras dulces de amor, y de protección.  
  
Al final ambos estaban durmiendo entrelazados en un abrazo.  
  
En el momento que Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Severus a su lado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios jugando con su cabello. Le dio un tierno beso y le colocó enfrente una bandeja con su desayuno y una rosa blanca. La sonrisa de Harry fue la mayor recompensa que el adulto tuvo.  
  
Al regresar a la torre de Griffindor, se encontró con un furioso Tom Riddle. Por supuesto que había hecho un gran escándalo al no encontrar a su Harry durmiendo en su cama como siempre. Había hecho llegar su protesta hasta el mismo Dumbledore, exigiéndole que hiciera una búsqueda a gran escala para encontrar al chico dorado de Griffindor. Dumbledore le pidió calma y que esperaran hasta el día siguiente para tomar acciones de búsqueda.Y le prohibió salir de la torre para no molestar a los demás alumnos y maestros. Con resignación, Tom lo obedeció profiriendo insultos, al despedirse del director.  
  
Cuando Harry entró a su dormitorio todos sus compañeros lo veían asustados. Fue inmediatamente sujetado por un joven furioso.Él inmediatamente se puso pálido.  
  
"Dónde demonios estabas?!"  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"Con quién pasaste la noche? ¡Contéstame.!"  
  
Después de un momento de silencio, donde todos en el dormitorio se tensaron listos para defender a su compañero, este respondió de la forma más inocente que pudo, que se había sentido mal y que había pasado la noche en la enfermería.  
  
"Me estás mintiendo! "  
  
"No es mi problema. Cree lo que tú quieras."  
  
Un golpe cruzó su rostro. "¡No Tom, por favor! No volverá a suceder."  
  
El muchacho retrocedió.  
  
Dirigiéndose a los compañeros del cuarto les gritó. "¡Todos ustedes afuera, ahora!"  
  
Ron no quería irse pero Neville y Seamus lo sacaron a la fuerza. "Vamos Ron, no compliquemos más las cosas." Salieron del cuarto prometiéndole a Harry que darían aviso a su director.  
  
Riddle se dirigió inmediatamente al asustado muchacho y tomándolo del cabello lo golpeó contra la pared.  
  
"Es mejor que no me estés engañando con alguien más. Tú eres únicamente mío. Me entiendes. Nada más nazca el niño, tú y yo nos iremos de aquí juntos, pero si sigues insistiendo en tu mal comportamiento, te juro que me llevo al niño y solo lo volverás a ver cuando regrese como el dueño del mundo mágico. Me escuchaste?"  
  
Con dificultad el chico asintió.  
  
"No quiero tratar con el viejo más de lo que ya lo hice ayer. Así que desde ahora no te dejaré sin vigilar hasta que nazca el bebé."  
  
Sin reprochar, Harry se juró mentalmente no poner en peligro la relación con Snape, sin dejarlo; tenía planes para él.. Así que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera a solas, trataría la forma de explicarle todo a Snape, de manera que lograra su propósito inicial.  
  
El director llegó para hablar con Riddle, pero este se negó. Dumbledore no tuvo otra opción que llevarse consigo a Harry para evitar más golpes.  
  
"Eh, profesor.." Se dirigió el muchacho al anciano. "Tengo algo que confesarle."  
  
"Dime Harry, que sucede?"  
  
En la oficina del director Harry encaró al anciano y le dijo su plan. El anciano lo vió con ojos tristes, supo que las acciones que estaba tomando Harry eran producto de su desesperación.  
  
Con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su tristeza, le dijo que haría lo posible para ayudarlo en el momento en que lo necesitara.  
  
******  
  
Durante la primera clase de pociones en que tuvo oportunidad, junto con su tarea iba una nota , explicándole lo que sucedió al regresar a su torre y pidiéndole que lo perdonara por su miedo a no seguir con la relación y que lo olvidara todo, ya que no valía la pena que perdiera la vida por él.  
  
Al final de la clase Snape, le había dado detención a Harry por no limpiar correctamente su caldero.  
  
"Harry, qué significa la nota que me mandaste. Sabes que te amo, no te puedo olvidar así de fácil."  
  
"Severus, no quiero que te pase nada. Voldemort puede asesinarte, si averigua lo que pasó anoche."  
  
"No me importa."  
  
"Si me amas no intentarás acercarte a mí por lo menos hasta que tenga a mí bebé y encuentre una manera para burlar los planes de Tom." Le pidió Harry  
  
Snape sintió que la sangre le hervía de la cólera. "No puedo estar sin tí por tanto tiempo. Te prometo que encontraré la forma en que te libres de las garras de él." Lo capturó entre sus brazos.  
  
Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó sobre el rostro de Harry, mientras abrazaba a su viejo maestro de pociones.  
  
Se abrazaron largo tiempo hasta que Snape consideró que el tiempo del supuesto castigo había terminado. "Te amo" le dijo a Harry y lo dejó marchar.  
  
Los siguientes meses fueron difíciles para la nueva pareja. Snape le daba detenciones cada oportunidad que tenía, sin ser demasiado obvio. Harry se sentía feliz de saber que hasta ese momento su plan iba bien.  
  
En secreto la pareja hizo planes de unirse legalmente. Buscaban el nombre para el bebé, hacían planes para huir semanas antes del nacimiento. Snape había encontrado una extraña poción que haría que su Harry, al tomarla mantuviera con vida a su hijo hasta su nacimiento, era tan rara que le había tomado dos meses reproducirla en su laboratorio.  
  
Harry fue suspendido de clases ya que su estómago era enorme (ya tenía 6 meses) y el esfuerzo físico lo desgastaba en una forma peligrosa.  
  
Ahora lo que les faltaba era deshacerse de Voldemor.  
  
********** Tenían todo listo para probar la poción esa noche. Después de la sesión nocturna de sexo con Tom, esa noche que había sido particularmente fuerte, para su sexto mes de embarazo, soportó el cansancio que se le había impuesto. Esperó que este se quedara dormido exhausto por su actuación, y salió según el plan sigiloso del cuarto.  
  
Le disgustaba la idea de unirse a Severus oliendo todavía a sexo con Tom, pero si tardaba más podía despertarse y obligarlo a unirse a él para dormir como siempre lo hacía cada noche, hasta que despertaba con los brazos de Riddle sujetándolo aún con fuerza, a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Estaban listos para cruzar la puerta de su calabozo, cuando Snape repentinamente apretó el brazo que sostenían a Harry, y le dio a escondidas dos pequeños frascos.  
  
Lord Voldemort estaba detrás de ellos. Había tomado a Harry por el brazo mientras Snape yacía tirado desmayado en el piso.  
  
Sin creerlo era arrastrado de regreso por el ser de quien huía.  
  
"Sedujiste a mi sirviente para que te ayudara a escapar, eh, ahora verás lo que te espera!"  
  
Lo jalaba con fuerza dejando marcas en sus brazos.........  
  
"Si lo que querías era alejarte de mí pues eso es lo que tendrás." Harry estaba asustado mientras lo encerraban en uno de los muchos calabozos sin usar que tenía el castillo. "Te quedarás allí, hasta que yo crea que tu sufrimiento paga tu insolencia".  
  
Snape que se había recuperado ya, estaba en el fuego de la chimenea hablando con el director.  
  
Momentos después, Dumbledore hablaba con Riddle en su oficina, pidiendole que no dejara al muchacho sin contacto o perdería al bebé.  
  
"Ya no me importa, me está dando demasiadas molestias" Se levantó para dejar la oficina.  
  
"Pero antes de que te vayas, te pido poder visitar al chico, por cualquier eventualidad" habló el director.  
  
"Está bien, pero yo estaré presente en cada visita" Así se retiró.  
  
Al momento de escuchar pasos adentrarse en las celdas, el chico había tomado uno de los frascos, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban; empezaba a sentirse mal, trataba de pararse y respirar, hasta que no pudo más y se tiró al suelo para poder reponerse.  
  
A los dos días siguientes cuando fueron a visitarlo a los calabozos, Voldemort no creía lo que estaba viendo.Su primer pensamiento fue tomar a Harry allí, no importando que estuviera Dumbledore presente.  
  
"Tom,, no me toques! ¡Te odio!" " Profesor ayúdeme. creo ....que..el bebé no está bien." El rostro de su captor se dibujó la rabia que llevaba dentro, sin hablar lo arrastró rudamente fuera de los calabozos ."Maldito, me las pagarás si pierdes a mi hijo"  
  
"Ayú..denme, necesito .a la Sra. Pomfrey." Jadeó antes de ver que el señor tenebroso se alejara de las mazmorras. "¡Tom!"  
  
Dumbledore que estaba a la par, se agachó y mediante encantamiento llevó al joven a la enfermería.  
  
Harry estaba asustado, pero al sentirse seguro en la enfermería, tomó el segundo frasco y se calmó inmediatamente. Pomfrey lo chequeó, y confirmó que el bebé estaba sin ningún daño.  
  
Esa noche Dumbledore llamó a Tom, nuevamente a su oficina. Le ofrececió una humeante taza de té al soberbio muchacho frente a él, quién la tomó más por diplomacia que por gusto.  
  
Luego de tomar él mismo un sorbo de su té, con una gran calma, le informó a Tom Riddle que Harry había perdido al niño que llevaba.  
  
Riddle gritó que se vengaría, y que se llevaría a Harry con él, pero el viejo director, había previsto esto.  
  
"Me temo Tom, que no estás en circunstancias de exigir nada. Acabas de tomar una poción que te quita tu magia por 24 horas y creo que te encontrarás lejos de Howgarts, cuando despiertes."  
  
El mago simplemente se desmayó al terminar de escuchar esas palabras.  
  
Unos aurores estaban listos, escuchando fuera de la oficina y se llevaron al mago que tantos problemas les había causado, por tanto tiempo, fuera del castillo.  
  
Continuará o será el fin, si recibo review positivos, lo continuaré de lo contrario,bay.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Escriban para saber que les pareció estaré pendiente de sus fics. Gracias a Aura 4 por sus magníficos fics, y a todos los que escriben, en español para los demás fanáticos de Harry Potter. 


	6. Capitulo VI

Mis queridos lectores, he tenido un terrible bloqueo, del cual he salido hasta el día de hoy,les suplico me perdonen. Voy a continuar este fic ya que he logrado obtener de ustedes unos cuantos reviews, que me han animado a luchar contra el bajón que tenía. Se los agradezco mil. Espero que les guste la continuación.  
  
Capítulo VI  
  
Luego de su desmayo, el aún rejuvenecido Lord Voldemort, despertó entre sonidos y luces de maldiciones lanzados en el aire,. Una mano apoyaba su cabeza, se sentía mareado. Varios hombres vestidos de capa negra con su rostro escondido detrás de una máscara, estaban peleando con un grupo de aurores. El hombre que lo sostenía reveló su identidad a traves de su grave voz. "Maestro, no se preocupe pronto estaremos a salvo." Y con un rápido encantamiento, lograron transportarse a una casa muy conocida por él y por sus seguidores.  
  
Después de unas horas de descanso, logrando tomar nuevamente su compostura ante sus sirvientes, recordaba al viejo sonriendo triunfal sobre él. Había sido engañado tan fácilmente que se sentía estúpido y una cólera como nunca había sentido se iba apoderando de él.  
  
Se vengaría. No importaba cuanto costara, Harry lo pagaría muy caro.Harry y todos aquellos que lo habían ayudado, empezando por el traidor de Severus Snape. Los haría sufrir y recuperaría a su hijo.  
  
***** Habían pasado 3 meses desde la desaparición de Voldemort. Había escapado de la guardia que lo llevaba a Azkaban. Dumbledore y los demás fueron alertados inmediatamente pero hasta el momento no habían escuchado nada de él.  
  
Harry y Severus estaban cada vez más unidos. Después que lograron sacar al Señor Tenebroso del Colegio, Harry se había cambiado a vivir a los calabozos junto con su profesor, para mayor protección de su hijo.  
  
Ahora todos estaban empeñados en cuidar que el bebé cayera en manos de su enemigo, habían hecho correr la voz de que el bebé había muerto y el profesor Dumbledore había puesto sobre él un hechizo que hacía ver ante los ojos de los demás como si Harry tuviera su antigua figura atlética. Los únicos que sabían de su verdadera condición eran sus amigos y profesores más cercanos como McGonagall y Snape.  
  
Sus compañeros de casa seguían pensando que el joven buscador, estaba trastornado. Sus acciones eran cada vez más sorprendentes para ellos. Primero termina con Ginny, luego está con un chico que lo embarazó, y que lo maltrata y luego de perder a su hijo aún no nacido, inmediatamente se va a vivir como pareja del profesor que lo había hecho sufrir durante todos sus años en Hogwart. El chico estaba totalmente trastornado.  
  
Para las demás casas Harry Potter se estaba volviendo completamente loco, pero para aquellos que compartían el gusto por el muchacho su comportamiento les instaba a probar suerte con el dueño de sus fantasías.  
  
Muchos chicos de Ravenclaw le habían invitado a salir, los más tímidos le habían ofrecido ayuda con sus clases. Los de Sliteryn, más audaces, trataban de sorprenderlo en los corredores, pero sus mejores amigos nunca lo dejaban solo, siempre protegiéndolo. Y la amenazadora advertencia de su cabeza de casa, los había hecho desistir.  
  
Draco Malfoy era el único que parecía mantener la obsesión con el joven, y lo vigilaba constantemente.Lo seguía con sigilo por pasillos y corredores, esperando tener una oportunidad para acercarse al dueño de sus pensamientos. Voldemort no estaba presente ahora para impedirle sus avances. Si había logrado deshacerse de Ginny, también podría lograr desaparecer a su querido profesor de pociones. Solo necesitaba una buena oportunidad.  
  
Los ojos de Harry irradiaban felicidad, tenía a su hijo, a alguien que lo protegía y se preocupaba de él y su libertad. Estaba saliendo de otra visita a la Señora Pomfrey cuando se topó con Malfoy quien lo veía con horribles ojos de deseo y desesperación.  
  
Al verlo vaciló un momento, primero sintió odio al recordar que fue Malfoy quien se casara con la dulce Ginny y no él quien la amaba tanto pero sus ojos lleno de lujuria lo confundían y lo asustaban. Recordó la proposición que le había hecho al principio de su embarazo. Si se hubiera entregado a él, talvez se hubiera ahorrado todo el dolor que Voldemort le proporcionó.Pero sacudió esos pensamientos al reconocer que al hablar de Malfoy todas sus humillaciones únicamente habrían cambiado de rostro.  
  
Antes de que decidiera si era prudente acercarse a él al cruzar en el corredor, se vió rodeado por el rubio que caminaba alrededor de él comiéndoselo con la mirada.  
  
Debo admitir Potter, que extrañaba tu figura antes de tu "embarazo" . Creo que debes sentirte devastado por tu pérdida.  
  
Malfoy, que quieres, acaso no puedes dejarme en paz. Le contestó malhumorado.  
  
"Yo solo quería darte un abrazo de pésame" y sin más se le acercó para darle el abrazo, antes de que el muchacho pudiera rechazarlo sintió la mirada sorprendida de Malfoy sobre él.Había sentido su prominente estómago. Lo habían descubierto.  
  
¡Pero que diablos, aún sigues embarazado!!  
  
Malfoy, yo...por favor. Sus suplicas iban acompañadas de unos angustiosos ojos que suplicaban al rubio.  
  
Todo él temblaba, Harry había tratado de engañar al Señor tenebroso diciéndole que había perdido a su hijo cuando no era así. De repente su semblante cambió de sorpresa a una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Mi dulce Harry, harías cualquier cosa para proteger a tu hijo, no es así. Su mano borraba el trazo de una lágrima en el rostro del hermoso hombre frente a él.  
  
Harry lo vería y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, negándose a creer lo que se le insinuaba. ¡Por favor Draco, ten misericordia.!  
  
Escondió sus rostro entre sus manos, mientras Draco lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y lo dirigía a uno de los oscuros salones del castillo.  
  
Continuará.... Por favor escriban su opinión, y si hay muchos reviews, (más de 5) subiré el siguiente capítulo dento de dos días. (espero que mi capítulo valga la pena) ( Besos. 


	7. Capitulo VII

Este capítulo tiene slash Y es un poco fuerte, pero si han leído mi historia no les sorprenderá nada. Gracias a todas las personas que mandaron sus opiniones,espero que este capítulo les guste. Para mi lector que pregunta sobre las parejas, en esta historia no esperaba darle ninguna esperanza y menos de tipo romántica a mi Harry, pero la historia se me ha salido de las manos y parece que se escribe solita, así que resultó en lo que lees. Gracias por tu observación y espero que te guste.-  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Malfoy lo dirigió lentamente dentro de la habitación donde encendió unas cuantas antorchas que daban la luz adecuada solo para observar que adentro habían varios pupitres llenos de polvo y en el frente un gran escritorio magistral. Draco con un ligero movimiento de varita la transformó en una cama, donde recostó a Harry.  
  
Harry estaba catatónico, no podía creer lo que pasaba, como había caído en esta posición nuevamente. Al sentir los besos sobre sus cuello y las manos que le despojaban de sus ropas con frenesí, sentía repulsión, pero había aprendido que si no ponía resistencia el dolor no era tanto y con esto dejó que el rubio siguiera su camino sobre él.  
  
"Te lo suplico Draco, no dañes a mi bebé..." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de sucumbir ante los deseos de Malfoy.  
  
"Déjalo por mi cuenta, hay muchas maneras de hacer esto... yo puedo enseñarte..."  
  
Una lengua húmeda se resbalaba sobre su miembro devorándolo con pequeños besos y lamidas. Tragándoselo luego por completo haciéndolo estremecer.  
  
Al cabo de un rato al haber logrado el orgasmo de Harry, Malfoy evidentemente excitado, se posicionó entre los hombros del muchacho recostado, e hizo que su erección entrara lentamente en la boca del chico, hasta que logró con sus continuas intrusiones en la apretada garganta de su amante sus propio orgasmo y liberara su semilla dentro de la garganta de Harry, quien se atrangantaba ante esa nueva experiencia.  
  
Nunca lo habían usado de esa forma. Se sintió completamente asqueado, por qué simplemente no lo torturaban y lo mataban. Pero habían encontrado su punto débil. No podía dejar que otros inocentes sufrieran por sus actos. Malditos. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado continuamente.  
  
Sintió la ansiosa boca del Slitheryn saborear su propio sabor en él. Draco ahora lo abrazaba y le acariciaba su abultado estómago, mientras se quedaba dormido a la par.  
  
Draco gemía aún entre sueños. Por fin había logrado hacer suyo al mago que le había quitado el sueño por meses.  
  
Mientras lo único que quería Harry era refugiarse entre los tiernos y protectores brazos de Snape.  
  
Cuando Draco se despertó, seguía eufórico al lograr conquistar al hermoso hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Continuaba dándole besos, que no eran correspondidos, pero en esto no reparaba. Si no quieres que le diga a Voldemort que su hijo aún está vivo, dentro de ti, seguiremos viéndonos.  
  
"Pero... Snape, y mis amigos, ellos no me dejan solo en ningún momento. No creo poder.No te basta, con lo que me has hecho"  
  
Lo tomó muy fuerte de una muñeca y con voz suave y venenosa le advirtió "Aún no he acabado contigo Potter. Tendrás que buscar la manera, de lo contrario, ya sabes a lo que te atienes. Me imagino que Voldemort vendrá sin perder tiempo a buscarte y a su heredero.  
  
Draco lo soltó y se vistió. "Creo que lo mejor es que dejes a Snape, y regreses a la torre de Griffindor, para que podamos vernos con total libertad" le dijo con frialdad.  
  
Harry lo veía con ojos incrédulos. "Acaso no tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer Riddle si se entera que tocas a su posesión."  
  
Draco lo veía con una chispa en sus ojos. "No, Tom me lo debe, por un favor que le hice."  
  
"Y Snape, él me ama!" le gritó Harry "No dejará que te me acerques más"  
  
"Ese problema lo resolverás tú... o de lo contrario lo tendré que eliminar"  
  
"Pero, pero tú estás casado, que dirán los Weasley a esto?" Las excusas para persuadirlo se le terminaron con esto último.  
  
"Con respecto a eso no te preocupes, no seré el primer casado en serle infiel a su esposa y a los demás no creo que les extrañe que un cualquiera como tú abandone a Severus y se acueste conmigo. Además si Ginny, y tú saben lo que les conviene harán todo lo posible para que los demás Weasley no se entrometan en lo que no les corresponde." Despidiéndose con un beso en la palma de la mano del Griffindor, Malfoy se retiró.  
  
Harry, apretó con fuerza las sábanas bajo él y con la vista bajando al suelo pensaba en su nueva situación. Realmente este juego ya le había sucedido. Las amenazas, como lo manejaría con Snape.  
  
El camino de regreso hacia las mazmorras, lo hizo rápido, tratando de buscar el único refugio que le quedaba en lo que consideraba su propio hogar.  
  
Al llegar aseguró la puerta y se metió a la regadera. Ya no quería sentir el olor de Malfoy sobre él. Una buena ducha podía ayudarlo con eso. Se secó y se puso ropas limpias. El darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido hacía unos pocos minutos no lo dejaba en paz. Su recuerdo lo angustiaba. Lo único que quería era dejar todo afuera y no volver a salir nunca más de la seguridad que le daban las mazmorras de Snape.  
  
No quería ser nuevamente el juguete de nadie. Cómo pudo Ginny casarse con él, se notaba perfectamente que no la amaba y ahora la quería engañar nada menos que con él. Claro que él no tenía ninguna opción y los Weasley, posiblemente perdería el poco respeto que tenían hacia él.  
  
No podía ser verdad, él ya había encontrado a alguien que se preocupaba realmente por lo que era él y no solo por ser una pieza clave para conquistar el mundo mágico o por su apariencia. Ahora tenía a Snape.Tal vez aún no lo amaba, pero estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo.  
  
Simplemente necesitaba un poco de tiempo, su corazón no había terminado de sanar al haber perdido a Ginny. Antes de su secuestro no había pensado ni remotamente en estar con alguien de su mismo género, por lo menos no voluntariamente, pero al estar con su profesor de pociones él mismo se había sorprendido al sentir nuevas emociones aflorar tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma.  
  
Tenía que darle crédito a su profesor. La primera vez que se había entregado a él, había sido para librarse de Riddle y que le ayudara a mantener a su bebé. Pero el maestro de pociones le había confesado su amor y lo había hecho sentir un placer nunca disfrutado antes. Había estado con Ginny, pero fue totalmente diferente.Es decir ya conocía el placer de la carne pero la entrega con ella había sido total en cuerpo y alma. En cambio con Snape no lo unía en ese momento una emoción tan fuerte.  
  
Esa había sido la primera vez que su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, y a los más leves toques que le daba su pareja. Suyas fueron las primeras palabras amorosas y de deseo que sintió susurrar en su oído, mientras hacían el amor.  
  
Esos susurros eran lo que más le gustaba cuando estaban juntos. Eso y que cuando terminaban lo besaba tiernamente y lo acurrucaba cerca de su corazón. Eso lo hacía sentir realmente especial. En pocas palabra Snape le había demostrado un verdadero amor, y lo estaba conquistando poco a poco.  
  
Al sentir la presencia de su pareja que llegaba, Harry lo recibió con una inusual alegría, lo abrazó fuertemente. No quería separarse de él nunca.  
  
Snape lo veía extrañado, pero no lo rechazó, sino por el contrario lo abrazó con igual fuerza y tranquilamente buscaron el calor de la chimenea. Se sentaron y Harry colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Snape le hacía caricias en su cabello y observaba embelesado el rostro del chico. Este tocaba su estómago y veía preocupado las llamas frente a él.  
  
"Harry, te encuentras bien, te noto un poco extraño"  
  
Harry levantó su rostro hasta ver a quien le hablaba "Sí, estoy bien, solo te extrañaba".  
  
Se acercó más hasta circularlo con sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente prolongando el beso lo más que pudo.  
  
"Lo único que quiero es estar contigo y con mi hijo, siempre"  
  
Colocó nuevamente su cabeza sobre sus hombros, cerró los ojos, inhalando el aroma de su pareja, que lo llenaba de serenidad.  
  
"Igual, yo Harry. Igual yo" Snape tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de felicidad.  
  
Que les pareció, bien escriban por favor, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que lo tenga.Bay.- 


	8. Capítulo VIII

Agradezco todos sus reviews para esta historia. Perdónenme si no les había contestado o agradecido por sus valiosas palabras, pero ustedes saben lo que cuesta en ocasiones entrar a ff.net, porque ha veces la página se pone como loca. Y de ahí que como dice un amigo que firmo YOOO!, en ocasiones uno no puede tener el capítulo completo solo Dios sabe porque. Y yo trato de subir el siguiente capítulo que sé es lo que ha ustedes les interesa. Pero también no quiero que piensen que no leo su opiniones, es más me emociono cada vez que veo que han dejado uno nuevo. Bueno a lo que iba.  
  
Kisei Marita: No sabes lo importante de tu reviews, Gracias por dedicar un poco de tiempo para escribir.  
  
May Potter Muchas gracias, tus review, han sido un gran apoyo y me haces pensar mejor la trama.  
  
Arwen11 Claro que puedes. Y gracias  
  
Carolina_R, Nini, Angie, Kissey Marita, Punky, Velia , Yahanney. ARLC. Gi Potter. Angie. Me emociona saber que mi fic, ha sido acogido por vosotros con entusiasmo y que han tenido el valor de dejar su apoyo. A todos les mando muchos besos y les cuento que ya tengo 4 capítulos más escritos. Quieren que los ponga?  
  
Pues si dicen que sí, escribanme y les pongo lo demás.No se lo que les pareció el capitulo anterior pero para que se animen les mando el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Con aprecio,  
  
Alym  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despidió de Snape ya que tenía que dar clases en las primeras horas , Harry decidió salir a caminar un rato. La mañana era soleada y cálida. Sus temores se despejaban con el viento que refrescaba su rostro. Estaba cerca de la entrada al castillo cuando sintió correr entre sus piernas algo húmedo. Se asustó y corrió a uno de los baños para saber que le pasaba. Sería que la poción para mantener a su hijo se había disipado? No, Snape le había asegurado que funcionaría hasta que el niño naciera. Entonces que era? Se había cuidado mucho. El encuentro con Draco no pudo haberle causado ningún problema a su bebé.  
  
Al no ver sangre, se sintió aliviado. Una molestia comenzó en su bajo vientre justo donde estaba el bebé. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la enfermería tomando su estómago entre sus manos.  
  
Al verlo Madam Pomfrey, lo dirigió al baño donde le dio una bata para que se cambiara y luego lo subió a una camilla. "Bien, Harry, todo saldrá bien."  
  
Encaminándose a la chimenea gritó "Dumbledore, ya es hora, Harry tendrá a su bebé"  
  
Después de varias horas, de labor, Harry Potter había dado a luz a un hermoso varón. De piel sonrosada y muy saludable.  
  
Harry había quedado exhausto por el esfuerzo que se disipó ligeramente cuando le llevaron a su hijo por primera vez.  
  
Su hijo era simplemente perfecto luego de ver sus manitas, contarle los deditos de sus pies, verle sus ojos del mismo color que los suyos, se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. No había nada, ni nadie más importante para él en ese instante. No quería separarse de él nunca. Para la enfermera fue muy difícil, convecer al joven que descansara mientras ella cuidaba al recién nacido.  
  
Después de varias horas de descanso el muchacho fue despertado por un beso en su frente y una voz masculina que conocía muy bien. Cómo te sientes Harry?  
  
Lentamente enfocó su mirada hacia Snape que lo veía con ternura y una gran sonrisa. "Feliz" Le respondía mientras observaba como unas hermosas rosas blancas con un listón celeste eran puestos en la mesa del lado de su cama.  
  
"Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Madam Pomfrey, dice que lo hiciste todo muy bien." Su mano no dejaba de acariciar su cabello.  
  
Madam Pomfrey entró en ese momento. Después de haber lavado al bebé, se lo dio nuevamente a su joven padre y le sonrió mientras le daba también una pacha con una fórmula especial.  
  
"Bien Harry, ahora debes alimentarlo, toma"  
  
. "Vaya, parece que Ron tendrá competencia" El joven se reía de cómo el bebé hacía ruiditos al succionar el mamón de su pacha  
  
Snape simplemente lo besó esta vez en los labios. No podía evitarlo, su corazón se derretía, al ver a su adorado con un hijo en sus brazos.  
  
"Ya pensaste en como le pondrás"  
  
"Mmmm, es difícil, ya sé que lo hemos discutido antes pero me gustaría llamarlo Evan (lo siento me robé el nombre del fic "Call it Love" que quiero decir fue el primero en utilizar este nombre y a mí simplemente, me encantó)  
  
"Se llamará Evan Harold Potter" Los deditos del bebé rodeaban el dedo índice de su padre.  
  
"Hey , Harry, felicidades" Ron y Hermione llegaban con una canasta llena de sonajeros, muñecos de toalla, y muchos otra cosas para el recién nacido.  
  
A Harry se le salieron unas lágrimas al ver la cara de sus amigos cuando vieron a su hijo y se turnaban para cargarlo y hacerle cariños.  
  
Después de unos días pudo regresar con Snape.A sus demás compañeros se les había dicho que había sufrido una caída mientras practicaba solo en el campo de quiditch y se había roto unas costillas por lo que estaba en observación.  
  
En su cuarto puso barreras para proteger a su bebé y que no se escuchara su llanto fuera de allí para no despertar sospechas.  
  
Sus mejores amigos lo cuidaban mucho y no lo dejaban solo por ningún motivo. Cosa que agradeció mucho pues Draco seguía mandándole mensajes para que se encontrarán, y Pansy ahora se había rodeado de varias chicas que lo miraban despectivamente siempre que caminaba cerca de ellas.  
  
Una elfina doméstica era la nana de su hijo y era muy cariñosa. No dejaba que Evan estuviera descuidado ni un momento. Nada más terminaban las clases, el primero en desaparecer era Harry que corría hacia las mazmorras para cuidar de su bebé.  
  
El bebé era muy dulce y tranquilo. A Snape le recordaba a Harry y cada vez que lo dejaban su celoso padre, no dudaba en cargarlo y hacerle cariño.  
  
*******  
  
Un adormilado muchacho se despertó abruptamente al escuchar el llanto de un bebé.  
  
Sin enfocar muy bien todavía se levantó para tomar entre sus brazos a su chiquitín, y mecerlo con ternura. El bebé después de un rato se durmió nuevamente.  
  
Su padre lo volvió a poner en su cuna y se dio cuenta de la hora. Tres de la mañana. Bueno sería mejor aprovechar que el sueño se le había ido y estudiar un poco para sus exámenes finales.  
  
Luego de las seis se duchó y vistió junto con Severus que hacía lo mismo para ir a desayunar al salón común.  
  
"Que te parece Harry si hoy nos quedamos y hacemos un dia de campo cerca del lago. Así el bebé podría tomar algo de sol "  
  
"Me parece bien, aprovecharemos que hoy todos van a Hogmeasdae"  
  
Cuando salieron los chicos se entretuvieron felices turnándose todo el tiempo para cuidar al bebé. Ninguno se dio cuenta que una sombra los vigilaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
  
Por la noche, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Severus y al recién nacido también en su cuna Harry se puso a pensar. Ahora era todo se estaba complicando más la escuela, su hijo, Draco, Voldemort, Snape. Como diablos iba a lograr desenmarañar su vida. Solo se alegraba de que no tenía que preocuparse de volver con los Dursley al final de su año escolar. Pensaba pedirle a Snape que lo dejara vivir con él y fuera un padre para su hijo, pero la insistencia de Draco en que abandonara a Snape le preocupaba. Ahora que Evan estaba físicamente presente temía que si se negaba a hacer lo que Draco le pidiese lograra arrebatárselo o hacerle daño.  
  
Al ir a desayunar el rubio le impidió el paso, saludándole con un alegre "Buenos días papi". 


	9. Capítulo IX

Gracias por sus reviews Aura4: si es un biberón y aún no sé con quién terminará. Veelia: Con respecto a Evan, claro que lo es, de allí su importancia para este fic. Carolina Richardson: Aún no sé si dejaré a Harry con Snape y ya verás Voldemort no olvida fácilmente. Punky: Gracias por tus cumplidos.Yo también. May Potter: Creo que no te va a gustar esto, pero, ya había escrito este capítulo en el que harry le contaba todo a su querido Snape, pero algo hice que borré el capítulo y esto es lo que resultó. Cuéntame que te parece.  
  
Bien muchas gracias por no abandonarme y espero que no lo hagan. Pero si no les gusta este capítulo pueden decirme y sugerirme como les gustaría que siguiera la historia.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Draco continuamente rondaba a Harry. Lo había dejado tranquilo por un mes, en lo que se recuperaba por el nacimiento de su bebé. Simplemente estaba dejando que su presa se sintiera segura, pero era el momento de volver al ataque.  
  
Harry se escudaba en sus amigos, al principio esto divirtió a Malfoy, pero al cabo de varias semanas el juego empezaba a molestarle. Extrañaba la sensación del cuerpo dominado de su enemigo bajo él. Las lágrimas que había derramado lo excitaban más que los pequeños gemidos que arrancó de su rival, en la única ocasión en la que se había aprovechado del Griffindor.  
  
Por fin antes de una clase de pociones, Malfoy decidió que no esperaría más así que se dirigió al grupo en donde estaba su objetivo y le habló directamente. "Potter, tengo que hablar contigo, antes de hablar con Snape, ven acá".  
  
Todos lo veían de mala gana y Ron ya estaba listo para darle un golpe, cuando sintió la mano de su mejor amigo que lo detenía. "No espera Ron, hablaré con él",  
  
Sin más se fue con Draco sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.  
  
Draco sin titubear lo apresó contra una pared y lo empezó a acariciar, y a besar. "Bien Belleza, ya me cansé del juego, ahora harás lo que te digo, ayer hice una corta visita a alguien especial para tí" sacó uno de los juguetes que sus amigos le habían dado a su hijo y que era el juguete con el cual el bebé dormía siempre. "Cómo conseguiste eso Malfoy?" "Tengo mis métodos, para conseguir lo que quiero, ahora harás lo que digo?"le susurró Harry asintió. Quería luchar pero sabía que le esperaba a Snape y a su hijo,si Voldemort conocía de su traición. Los recuerdos de dolor causados al resistirse con Riddle lo perseguían. Así que dejó que Draco terminara con él. Por lo menos Draco no era tan salvaje como Tom.  
  
Su camisa rasgada por la pasión estaba totalmente abierta así como su pantalón que recogió de sus tobillos. Su capa mal puesta dejaba ver las marcas de cuello que le había causado Draco. Su corbata desapareció, así que aún tembloroso se encaminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.  
  
"Harry, que te hizo Malfoy, te encuentras bien." Luego de esperarlo casi veinte minutos, todos esperaban una explicación. Pero cuando lo vieron no hizo falta ninguna.  
  
"Sí, si no se preocupen, estoy bien." Su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Con tal de salir de Draco no se había dado cuenta que todavía estaban sus amigos allí  
  
"Claro que está bien, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, no lo ven." Draco se dirigía a ellos, arreglándose la capa y pasándose la mano sobre su despeinado cabello.  
  
"No te trates de pasar de listo Draco. Qué le hiciste a Harry." Se le enfrentó Ron defendiendo el honor de su amigo.  
  
"Nada que él no haya querido Weasley." Una odiosa sonrisa estaba presente desde el principio de la conversación.  
  
"De que hablas? Harry? De qué está hablando." Ron estaba visiblemente alterado.  
  
Harry no levantaba la vista. "Nada... sólo que él.. y...yo..."  
  
"Lo que quiere decir Harry es que él es mi amante de turno y que se siente privilegiado de serlo. Yo solo escojo mercancía de buena calidad, sino checa a tu hermana."  
  
Ron le lanzó un puñetazo. " No te atrevas a insultar a mi hermana, Y tú Harry, como te rebajas a tanto, te desconozco .Esto no se quedará así, Haré lo imposible para que tu matrimonio se anule Malfoy." Se dio media vuelta y se retiró colérico.  
  
Antes de que alguien se fuera una mano cruzó el rostro con fuerza de Harry, marcando su rostro.  
  
"Eres un cualquiera Potter, Malfoy es solo mío, me entiendes?" Pansy estaba furiosa  
  
"No maltrates la mercancía Pansy, y si no lo escuchaste yo solo escojo tipas de calidad y tu ya caducaste" Malfoy estaba molesto y sobó el rostro del chico.  
  
Todos estaban pasmados, Harry no se atrevía a ver a sus compañeros, cuando Malfoy se colocó en medio de él y Parkinson, desafiándola con la mirada.  
  
"Qué pasa aquí!!" Snape estaba rojo de furia al fijar sus ojos en Harry este le había rehuído, al contrario de Malfoy que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.Pansy no dejaba de ver a su rival en amores con total odio.  
  
"Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin, por provocar escándalo en el corredor y el señor Potter y la señorita Parkinson tendrán retención. Ahora adentro todos.  
  
Luego de las clases, Snape le pidió a Harry que se quedara.  
  
"Harry que sucedió?"  
  
"Eh, ...nada....que podría haber sucedido, simplemente nos peleamos como siempre."  
  
"No mientas Harry, dime qué pasó." Snape lo tenía sujeto con fuerza por los brazos y lo zarandeaba para que el chico confesara.  
  
"Severus, lo siento, Draco...(no podía decirle la verdad, de que estaba siendo forzado ha estar con él para protegerlo a él y a su bebé) ...Draco es mi amante."  
  
Snape lo soltó inmediatamente y al recordar la escena en el corredor, le creyó. Sin decir palabra salió del cuarto.  
  
Harry lloró hasta no poder más. Cuando salió del salón se dio cuenta que era hora de la cena y se imaginaba que todos estarían en el Gran Comedor,. Así que sin apetito, bajó a las mazmorras donde encontró a la elfina cuidando a su hijo. Comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, cuando el director llegó a hablar con él.  
  
"Me quieres decir que sucedió?" Le preguntó el anciano en una forma amable.  
  
"No hay nada que explicar, me cansé de Snape y Draco me cuidará de ahora en adelante." Todo lo estaba diciendo con una frialdad tan impresionante, que sorprendió al director.  
  
"Esta bien muchacho, solo faltan dos semanas para que salgan del colegio, pero recuerda que eres muy importante para mí y estoy aquí para ayudarte." El director le dio un beso al bebé y se retiró silenciosamente.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Bueno, a ver qué les pareció, me divierto horrores escribiendo, pero que tal les pareció este capítulo. Este particularmente le da un giro completo a mi historia que esperaba terminara en un capítulo 10 (y eso es mucho para mí) pero perdí el capítulo, por mal manejo de archivos y un virus y tuve que volver a escribirlo, pero en el camino cambié algunas cosas y está un poco más enredada la trama. Creen que ya me estoy retorciendo mucho con ella? Bueno veré que pasa. Please REVIEWS. BESOS, 


	10. Capitulo X

Gracias a nini y a Carolina_Richardon por sus revies Ok. Este capitulo tiene flash, tiene sexo no consentido y si no lo aprueban ni lo lean. Es mi fic y espero que lo lean. Ojalá quieran mandarme un comentario para mejorar mi historia, y mejorar aspectos que les parecen mal.besos.  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Snape deambulaba por los salones molesto. Era posible que Harry lo engañara, claro, el chico nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Se había entregado a él sin miramientos, pero nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Cuando él se lo decía, Harry simplemente se escondía en su pecho o lo abrazaba, pero nada más. Después del nacimiento de Evan, el joven se había mostrado más cariñoso, pero tal vez lo hacía para disimular su atracción por Draco.  
  
Como lo había engañado, seguramente solo quería deshacerse de Voldemort y cuando lo logró y tuvo a su hijo en brazos, simplemente corrió a los brazos de alguien más joven, rico y poderoso, alguien a quién él sí amaba. Qué idiota, no recordar que Potter quebrantaba cualquier ley para salirse con la suya y él había caído tan fácil en su trampa, cegado por el amor. Alguién tan bello nunca podría amarlo.  
  
Lo que quedaba del año, vió como el joven le rehuía y trataba de evitarlo y como Draco se exhibía en la escuela con él. Besándolo, dejando su marca en él, contándole a todo el colegio de sus encuentros, ganando admiración entre sus compañeros de casa.  
  
Eso lo hacía rabiar, Malfoy, al contrario de él, no lo amaba, simplemente quería lucirse como lo había hecho con Pansy y con otras chicas.  
  
No había vuelto a ver al bebé tampoco, Dumbledore le comentó que por seguridad, el bebé había sido transportado a un lugar que solo el padre conocía y que ni siquiera él mismo sabía en donde se encontraba.  
  
Siempre que veía a Malfoy, la sangre le hervía.  
  
Las dos semanas pasaron lentamente para Harry, ya que tuvo que dejar que Draco se llevara a su hijo a la mansión, para que nadie lo descubriera. Lo aceptó ya que Malfoy, lo convenció de que él nunca le haría daño, si hacía lo que le pedía además Ginny como su amiga, lo cuidaría con su vida, estaba seguro. Ahora ella también era madre y cuidaría a su hijo como propio.  
  
Ron no le hablaba. Y todos sus compañeros lo veían mal. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo, por miedo a las represalias de Draco. Sin embargo la falta del cariño de sus amigos lo entristecía. El ver a Snape le partía el corazón, y trataba de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La mirada de Severus se había transformado nuevamente, de amor a una llena de odio como cuando lo conoció .  
  
Luego de la graduación, Malfoy lo llevó a su casa, a vivir. Sin preámbulos, Draco nada más llegaron a la mansión, lo acercó y lo beso apasionadamente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más por la sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un color carmesí. En la misma habitación estaba Ginny. Esto si que no se lo esperaba, Ginny dirigió la vista hacia la ventana como si lo que sucediera no tuviera importancia.  
  
"No, Draco,basta."Se deshizo de los brazos que lo aprisionaban.  
  
"Mi esposa está enterada de todo y no le importa que me divierta Díselo cariño."  
  
"C-claro Draco lo que tú digas". No se atrevía a subir la mirada para ver la reacción de Harry.  
  
"Ginny, yo no....yo lo siento." Su voz terminó en un murmullo  
  
"No tienes por que disculparte, entiendo la situación. Creo que subiré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco. Los veré en la cena." Sin más se retiró caminando orgullosamente.  
  
"Claro querida, descansa no te necesitaremos hasta la hora de la cena. " . Sola en su cuarto lloró hasta quedarse dormida pensando en Harry...  
  
Hacía dos meses desde que había dado a luz a un hermoso bebé con grandes ojos color verde como los de su padre y el pelo castaño oscuro. Pero su figura era majestuosa. Su esposo la había obligado a seguir una estricta dieta y ejercicios para que recuperara su figura. Siendo miembro de la familia Malfoy no se le permitía darse el lujo de lucir menos bella que antes de su embarazo.  
  
"Te ves hermoso Harry. Quiero mostrarte tu habitación.Vamos." Tomando de la mano a su compañero de colegio, lo adentró a una habitación iluminada por candelabros y la cama de tamaño descomunal, era el centro de atención del cuarto. Estaba cubierta por sábanas de seda blanca y con muchos almohadones de todos tamaños que hacían verla de ensueño. ****  
  
"Draco, quiero ver a mi hijo." Le pidió Harry al rubio.  
  
"Lo verás después de la cena, no te preocupes, él está en la misma habitación que mi Ethan" le respondió con arrogancia.  
  
Pasó la hora de la cena y cuando estaban tomando el digestivo en la sala, Draco se acercó a Harry que estaba a la par de Ginny en el sofá y lo besó apasionadamente mientras su mano buscaba debajo de la falda de su esposa. Ambos se quedaron fríos por lo que esto implicaba.  
  
Ginny giró su rostro para que no notaran su vergüenza y tuvo que tapar su boca con una de manos para evitar gemir y que la oyeran, la otra la tenía sobre la mano de Draco tratando de que no siguiera su camino. Estaba aterrorizada de lo que su esposo le pedía. Nunca lo había hecho de esa manera. Aunque Draco no la amaba, hasta ahora siempre habían mantenido privacidad como cualquier matrimonio.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta y se puso furioso. Lo apartó bruscamente. "No te atrevas a tocar a Ginny así, frente a mí bastardo." Draco reaccionó dándole un puñetazo en la boca haciéndolo sangrar.  
  
"No me vengas con esas idioteces, ahora. Puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera al igual que contigo. Los dos quieren proteger la vida de sus hijos verdad?"Draco le gritó  
  
Harry reaccionó era mejor no enfadar a Malfoy. "Mira Draco, déjala, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, solo...déjala"  
  
Draco ahora sonreía, y sin cambiar su voz sarcástica les dijo "Vaya héroe, sacrificándose por su amada, que tierno pero inútil, tu amada ya te olvidó y ahora me pertenece al igual que tú. Ahora dejémonos de tonterías. Harán lo que me plazca! Me entienden?"  
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada de odio, mientras la joven esposa, lo miraba suplicándole, pero al conocerlo comprendió que era mejor obedecerlo  
  
Sin atreverse a contradecir al dueño de sus vidas, dejaron que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry, con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba el cabello de su esposa y la dirigía hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones. Ella entendió y empezó a bajarle el zipper y busco su miembro para lamerlo lentamente con su lengua, para después succionarla completamente. Harry sin camisa, y con el pantalón abierto sintió como Draco lo masturbaba mientras gemía en su boca, sujetado por detrás de su nuca. Cuando los dos ya estaban suficientemente exitados, Draco le ordenó a Harry que desnudara a su esposa y jugara con sus pechos. El joven así lo hizo y Ginny respondió rápidamente al toque conocido de su ex amante, haciendola gemir de deseo.Se mordía los labios furiosamente para no gritar el nombre del chico. Harry la penetró jadeando ,mientras Draco hacía lo mismo con él y los tres llegaron juntos al climax.  
  
Sin esperar a que se recuperaran , Draco sujetó a Harry y metió su miembro dentro de su boca para que lo pusiera al tono nuevamente. Cuando estuvo listo, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba viendo fijamente a Ginny y le exigió que hiciera lo mismo con Harry, mientras ella lo masturbaba con su boca hambrienta de deseo, él la acariciaba tiernamente con sus manos en su cabello, disfrutando al máximo. Draco la penetró por atrás, he hizo que el movimiento animara más a Harry, que gimió el nombre de la chica seductoramente. Nuevamente el climax llegó para ambos muchachos y tiraron su semilla sobre la joven, uno en su apretada garganta que se movía al ritmo de las sacudidas que recibía de su esposo cuando llegó al climax por atrás.  
  
Mientras tanto Voldemort recibía la visita de un dolido profesor de pociones. 


	11. Capitulo XI

Capítulo 11  
  
"Snape, nos encontramos nuevamente, después de tu traición." Voldemort lo veía arrogante. El pobre profesor había sido capturado camino de regreso a Howgarts, al estar tan distraído por la traición de su querido Harry, no había sido difícil, encontrarlo desprevenido.  
  
El profesor estaba jadeando, sus compañeros mortífagos lo habían torturado desde su captura y sabía que el estar ahora frente a Voldemort podía significar que pronto moriría.  
  
" Suplico su perdón mi Señor."  
  
"Habla, donde está Harry!"  
  
"N-No lo sé"  
  
"!Crució!" El cuerpo del profesor convulsionó una vez más, el dolor era insoportable. "Confiesa o nunca lo volverás a ver" le dijo Voldemort  
  
Al ver los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, algo en el interior del profesor se quebró, ya no podía aguantar más. "Malfoy..Malfoy tiene a Harry en su mansión, como su amante"  
  
Los ojos de Voldemort eran rojos de furia, sin meditarlo mucho mandó llamar a varios mortífagos y les alertó que esa noche irían a visitar a un viejo amigo.  
  
El muchacho estaba impaciente por ver a su hijo, y con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación en donde Draco lo había dejado y ahora al fin estaba en el cuarto de los niños, después de media hora de búsqueda.Lo primero que vio fueron dos cunas idénticas y enfrente de la ventana la silueta de una mujer, cargando a un bebé.  
  
Ginny? Eres tú? Vaciló un poco al entrar al cuarto.  
  
Harry? La voz sorprendida de una joven le respondió ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu cuarto descansando?  
  
"Yo solo quería ver a Evan ". Se acercó más. "No podía dormir sin verlo antes" Su hijo dormía pacíficamente en una cuna al lado de la ventana.El le acarició su cabecita y tomó una de sus manitas para besarla.  
  
Luego de sonreírle a su hijo, Harry se fijo en el bebé dormido en los brazos de Ginny.. "¿El es tu hijo? Es muy bello, creo que heredó tu nariz." Lo dijo mientras le sonreía, pero no se atrevía a ver a la cara a la mujer frente a él.  
  
"Harry, hace un rato... al sentirte nuevamente... me volví loca, yo...yo te sigo... amando..." Lo que había empezado con voz fuerte terminó muy quedito.  
  
Se había acercado y ahora sus labios estaban en los de Harry y él se dejó llevar, apretándola fuertemente no queriéndola soltar nunca. Quedando el bebé entre los dos.  
  
"Y yo...ahhh...lo lamento Ginny, , talvez no como antes pero yo te amo. Lo que sucede es que ahora amo a alguien más...no lo sé todo esto me va a volver loco. Había deshecho el abrazo, al recordar a Snape.  
  
"Me dolió mucho que te casaras con Malfoy sabiendo que yo estaba con Riddle obligado ..le dijo Harry  
  
"Pero Harry, tú mismo me pediste que nos separáramos, por temor a Tom!" la voz de la chica era agustiosa.  
  
"¡Sí, es verdad!...pero también creí en tu promesa de que me esperarías a que resolviera ese problema, para estar nuevamente juntos" su garganta se le secaba mientras hablaba.  
  
"Cuando supe que te casabas con Malfoy, perdí las ganas de luchar, tú y mi hijo eran la única inspiración que tenía para luchar contra Voldemort. Me rompiste el corazón, cuando me enteré de que te casaban con Malfoy..Sólo me quedaba mi hijo y yo estaba tan vulnerable.. nunca comprendí por que lo hiciste."El joven la veía con intensidad.  
  
"Yo lo lamento más Harry, yo tengo que explicarte por qué me casé con Malfoy, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte.esa noche en el jardín fue la más hermosa de todas y después de un tiempo me dí cuenta que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo."  
  
Harry se quedó viendo al bebé con ojos desmezurados. "Sí Harry, Ethan es tuyo también."  
  
"Pero, entonces.porqué el matrimonio con Draco?, por qué no me lo dijiste?" le exigió Harry.  
  
"Por que él se enteró de mi embarazo y me dijo que si no lo hacía encontraría el modo de que lo perdiera o de entregarme a manos de Voldemort para que él mismo me matara a mí y a mi bebé y yo no podía permitir eso." Ginny estaba bañada en lágrimas  
  
Harry tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y le dio un beso, mientras lo mecía, cariñosamente lo depositó en su cuna y tomó a Ginny en un abrazo para consolarla. Ella había pasado por lo mismo que él. Era la única que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando y se sintió todavía más inútil, al no haber podido evitar tanto dolor a alguien tan especial como Ginny.  
  
"¡Vaya, pero que tiernos! Draco los veía desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sin perder la sonrisa arrogante.  
  
"Vamos, ya has visto a tu hijo, deja que Ginny haga su trabajo." Le ordenó al muchacho.  
  
"¡Eres realmente un desgraciado, lo sabías? Harry estaba furioso por la confesión y solo quería matar al rubio frente a él.  
  
Harry, llevaba una bata corta que no le cubría nada de las piernas, solo se protegía con unos boxer que encontró en su dormitorio. Se veía realmente sexy. Draco con sus ojos recorría al chico de pies a cabeza.  
  
Ginny se limpiaba las lágrimas, tratando de recuperarse. "Ve Harry, yo tardaré un poco, quiero darle de comer a los pequeños y los cambiaré antes de bajar. No hagas esperar a Draco. Generalmente es amable, pero odia esperar."  
  
El joven padre, se quedó viendo estupefacto de Ginny y al bebé ahora nuevamente en sus brazos.Ethan también era su hijo. Pero a diferencia de Evan, este bebé era nacido del amor. Estaba aturdido, no podía permitirse pensar eso, su mente era una maraña.  
  
Qué esperas Potter!! Sígueme! Sin más lo dirigió al despacho y lo sentó en su escritorio mientras él se sentaba en la silla frente a él.  
  
Al entrar sintió un escalofrío una seña que se le hizo Draco y automáticamente sin pensar se fue directo a las piernas de Malfoy, quien lo esperaba impaciente. El joven se quitó los boxer y se impaló en el miembro ya listo de Draco,quien gimió cuando Harry estaba ya totalmente sobre él. Cuando estuvo satisfecho lo empujó suavemente sobre la mesa, le dio un beso y lo dejó ahí jadeando. Con la vista perdida, Harry solo pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir. Le importaba poco lo que hicieran con él. Ya nada importaba más que sus hijos.  
  
De repente escuchó a Ginny gritar y a Draco luchar contra unos maleficios.  
  
Voldemort los había descubierto.  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de bajar al escritorio, al preocuparse por amarrar su bata, se dio vuelta y allí estaba Riddle rodeado por sus seguidores, Draco, Ginny y Snape.  
  
"Mmmm, que vista tan deliciosa, acaso me esperabas? La más horrible voz en la vida de Harry, nuevamente se hacía presente.  
  
Unos mortífagos llevaban en brazos a los bebés. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
  
¿Snape! Qué haces aquí.? Estás bien,? Su voz era una clara expresión de preocupación al ver el rostro demacrado de Snape.  
  
El profesor lo veía con sus ojos llenos de incredulidad. Se veía claramente las señales de que acababa de estar con alguien. A qué jugaba Harry, ahora se preocupaba por él. El pobre simplemente bajó la mirada.  
  
Voldemort se adelantó y tomó a Harry del brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo. "Vino para entregarte en mis manos."  
  
Snape lo veía con dolor y a Harry se le rompió el corazón. "No,no él no puede hacer esto. Severus, por favor...."  
  
"Vaya Harry, y tú que pensabas que ese viejo te amaba." Lo sarcástico en la voz de Draco hacía que su dolor fuera más tangible. A este lo traían dos mortífagos por ambos brazos.  
  
"¡Suéltenlo!" Dijo Voldemort ahora viendo al rubio. "Draco, fuiste muy ambicioso al querer a Harry solo para ti. "  
  
Fue un momento de tenso silencio. Todos esperaban ver a Draco fulminado en ese momento.  
  
"Esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero no puedo perdonar el que hayas tratado de ocultarme a mi propio hijo. Por lo que pagarás con la vida del tuyo.  
  
Draco no se atrevió a replicar.  
  
Ginny, lloraba sin consuelo al escuchar estas palabras.  
  
"Y tú mi insolente muchacho" se dirigía a Harry a quien había soltado para dirigirse a Draco. " Será para mí todo un placer el hacer que pagues todo el desastre que has creado"  
  
continuara.. 


	12. Capitulo XII

Gracias a Carolina_ richadson y a Punky por sus reviews, se los agradezco en el alma.  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
ahora dime cual de estos es mi hijo?  
  
¡N- No te lo diré nunca! Le grito Harry. No iba a permitir que mataran a alguno de sus hijos.  
  
Qué dices! Te atreves a desafiarme! Le golpeó en el rostro con el dorso de su mano.  
  
"Ahora se dirigió a la mujer, dímelo o la mataré"  
  
"No ¡"gritó Ginny. "Bien niña, siempre interponiéndote. Estoy cansado de ti.He deseado hacer esto hace tiempo y ahora me das una excelente excusa".  
  
Furioso le grito "avada kedavra!" y Ginny quedó fulminada. Harry no podía cree lo que veía . Ginny. Su Ginny muerta frente a sus ojos.  
  
Harry abrazó el cuerpo de la joven y lo meció sollozando.  
  
¡No estoy jugando, no tengo tiempo que perder!  
  
¡Draco dime cual de los dos es mi hijo! Su mano temblaba de enojo y frustración.  
  
¡Ambos!, gritó Harry. Son.. Son hermanos.  
  
Voldemort lo vió directamente.sonriendo. Parecía que todo su mal humor se había ido con lo que le decía el chico,  
  
"Mi dulce muchacho, crees que soy estúpido!" Nuevamente su cara dibujaba rabia y Harry se dio cuenta de su estupidez.  
  
Dirigió su varita a Draco y lo torturó un buen rato. Harry estaba asustado pero se mantenía en silencio. Abrazando el cadáver aún.  
  
Lord Voldemort notó esto y volteó su varita a Snape. Talvez estoy tratando con la persona equivocada. Sin gritar empezó a pronunciar lentamente el hechizo que lo hacía famoso: A-va- da-.  
  
"¡No! Espera! Harry al fin soltó a Ginny. Se veía desesperado al saber que Snape solo tenía esta oportunidad para salvar su vida. Los dos son hijos míos no mates a ninguno, te lo suplico. Es la verdad."  
  
Voldemort volteó a verlo con extrañeza y supo al encontrarse con los ojos verdes del joven que eso sí era verdad. "Bien Harry, pensaré que es lo que haré con tus hijos, por ahora, ambos estarán bajo mi cuidado. Espero ver en tu comportamiento, tu agradecimiento por salvar ambas vidas"  
  
Solo quiero saber por que no hablaste con Draco torturado y esperaste a que amenazara a Snape? Espero por su bien y el tuyo que no sigan engañandome.  
  
Harry lo vió desafiante. Sabía que no matarías a Draco por el servicio de quitar a Ginny del camino y no quería tener otra muerte en mi conciencia. Eso es todo. Snape y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver. Su corazón a mil por hora.  
  
Snape habló viendo fijamente a Harry, con despecho. "Es cierto mi Señor, Harry prefirió irse con Draco voluntariamente. "  
  
Harry bajó los ojos avergonzado.  
  
Todo esto lo habían dicho con honradez y Voldemort supo que todo era verdad.  
  
Sin embargo Harry se quedó tranquilo al ver que Snape estaba a salvo al igual que sus dos hijos. El seguía vivo, no importaba que ahora lo despreciara.  
  
Cuando se fueron el cuerpo de Ginny aún estaba en el suelo y Draco se quedó solo frente a la chimenea en silencio con la misma arrogancia de siempre. Viendo como todos desaparecían a la Mansión de Riddle.  
  
Al llegar, Harry fue encerrado en una habitación lujosa con un gran baño. Mientras que a los niños se les puso en otra bajo fuertes protecciones para que nadie sin autorización pudiera entrar y llevarselos sin ser detectados.  
  
Al cabo de un rato el chico se quedó dormido exhausto por todo lo ocurrido.  
  
Voldemort viendo a los pequeños se dio cuenta que ambos tenían ojos verdes como su padre e igual poder. Los dos eran magos dotados de un gran poder. Había logrado su meta de lograr unir ambos poderes y obtener un heredero poderoso pero no se explicaba como el otro niño podía tener el mismo poder, Ginny era una chica fuerte, pero nunca como él. Ese niño era todo un misterio.  
  
Ahora los dos le pertenecían, su plan era mejor de lo que esperaba. Los criaría cuidadosamente para hacerlos invencibles y derrotar a sus enemigos. Con esos niños nadie lo pararía.  
  
De inmediato se puso a planear el futuro de los chicos. De momento les nombraría como Evan Harold y al otro como Thomas Ethaniel  
  
Una elfina podría cuidarlos mientras eran unos bebés y si el chico aceptaba su propuesta futura, el también gozaría de los chicos.  
  
Harry descansaba aún vestido únicamente por su bata. La vista que dejaba ver era toda llena de sensualidad. Su pecho se lograba ver así como su cuello totalmente expuesto. Sus largas piernas bien formadas casi femeninas eran todo un espectáculo y aún más cuando una de ellas estaba doblada como si descansara en la playa tomando sol., logrando tapar con ella sus partes más íntimas. Cuando Voldemort llegó su vista lo devoraba y su excitación creció al verlo tan expuesto y vulnerable.  
  
"Harry.. " lo llamó suavemente  
  
"Mmmm.. " Parecía que se olvidaba por completo de donde se encontraba.  
  
Al despertar y ver a Tom enfrente, el muchacho recordó todo y se alejó lo más posible en la cama de él.  
  
Volvemos al juego del gato y el ratón, belleza? No estás cansado de lo mismo. Yo no tengo objeción, sabes que adoro que seas una fiera en la cama. Mordiendo, peleando, amo tus quejido. Todo eso me enciende sobremanera. Sus manos jugaban con los muslos desnudos.hasta que el chico instintivamente retiró su pierna lentamente para no hacerlo enfurecer., pero al hacerlo, Voldemort pudo ver más de lo que esperaba y un brillo conocido se presentó en sus ojos, sin darse cuenta su lengua humedecía sus labios.  
  
Con movimientos felinos se acercó al joven , hasta estar encima de el chico que había topado en la cabecera, y bajando la bata de un hombro que quedó desnudo empezó a besarlo pasando al lóbulo que lamió , hasta llegar ha la boca que se le resistía, tomándola con violencia.  
  
Adoraba el sentimiento de dominación total. Así como inició el beso, así terminó y sin voltearlo a ver, le dio indicaciones saliendo de la habitación.  
  
"Bien harry. Si quieres puedes ir a bañarte." Un elfo te traerá la ropa. Póntela y vendré cuando estés listo para que veas a tus hijos.  
  
Harry, se baño y cambió. Extrañamente le dieron una camisa que era abierta por el frente dejando ver su pecho poco musculoso pero firme y unos pantalones muy ajustados que le quedaban a la cadera. Se le veía muy sexy.  
  
Su andar masculino hacía que varios mortífagos, vieran la sensualidad del muchacho y lo desearan.  
  
Entra le dijo Voldemort. Harry entró y tomó al más pequeño de los dos. El pequeño Ethan. Estaba dormido y parecía un angel. Estuvo un buen rato meciendolo, hasta que Evan se despertó y empezó a llorar. Entonces lo tomó antes de que despertara a su hermano y le empezó a hablar con ternura haciendo que el bebé se tranquilizara. Voldemort lo había estado observando con los bebés y vió que Harry parecía olvidarse de todo cuando estaba con ellos. "Vendré por ti dentro de unas horas, diviertete."  
  
Harry no volteó a verlo. Voldemort cerró la puerta molesto.  
  
Luego de bañarlos y chequear que estaban limpios y que habían comido. Harry se quedó dormido en la mecedora con los dos bebés uno en cada brazo.  
  
Voldemort se los quitó de los brazos y los dejó en su respectiva cuna, antes de despertarlo.  
  
El joven lo hizo sobresaltado sintiendo el vacio de sus brazos y sin vacilar se dirigió a ver a los chicos.  
  
Voldemort lo rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su vientre y besando su nuca. Podriamos ser una familia si tú lo quieres. Los niños pueden crecer felices al lado de ambos , si tan solo te unieras a mí y trabajaras para acabar con Dumbledore y derrocar al ministro.  
  
Harry se congeló. "Quieres que traicione a Dumbledore?"  
  
Eso si no quieres que los niños crezcan y tengan la suficiente edad para hacerlo ellos mismos. Realmente les ahorrarías mucho trabajo y dolor sin contar las batallas para llegar al poder.  
  
"Los usarías para llegar a gobernar el mundo mágico verdad?" fue formulada como una pregunta pero era todo un hecho para el joven cuando lo dijo en voz alta.  
  
"Claro, esa era la intención desde el principio, si no te unes a mí tendré que ser más estrictos con ellos de lo que debería ser para lograr excelentes vasallos. Listos para obedecerme sin chistar."  
  
"Piensalo belleza. "  
  
"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" le replicó después de unos minutos-  
  
Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Siempre pensando en los demás. "Eres encantador". Se burló  
  
"Irás a Howgart y me entregarás a Dumbledore. Con él en mis manos, todo será mío."  
  
"Ya tengo un plan para ti pero antes, tengo que entrenarte un poco. Estar seguro de tu lealtad a mi causa.Y de que no me traicionarás."  
  
"Mientras tanto disfrutaré de tu compañía y de tus exquisitos servicios."  
  
"Y No creas que he olvidado tu castigo por haberme engañado con Snape y con Draco" Con disimulo puso su varita en el cuello del chico y susurró un hechizo que hizo que Harry se sintiera drenado totalmente, cayendo en los brazos que lo rodeaban.  
  
"Te devolveré tu magia cuando crea conveniente, esto solo es parte de tu castigo por no recordar a quien perteneces." Fueron las palabras que escuchó antes de pasar a la total obscuridad.  
  
Qué tal? les gustó o no? Estoy triste porque han sido pocos los reviews pero siendo lectora de varios, muchísimos fícs, muy buenos todos he. De decirles que odio que me dejen a medias en un fic por lo que seguiré con mi fic hasta que se me acaben las maldades para Harry, o le dé un final al fic. Aunque solo encuentre la alegría de recibir un review. De mil amores acepto sugerencias ahora sí que las necesito chicas y chicos para que todo tenga sentido y pueda llegar a algo. Chao y besos. 


	13. Capitulo XIII

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews. ARLC- MALFOR trataré de serlo creeme. ARWEN 11. Espero que cumplas tu promesa! Jeje. Gracias tus palabras no sabes como las aprecio. VEELIA gracias por tu esfuerzo de poner tu opinión, espero que lo hagas siempre (espero no pedir mucho) Ekbeth (gulp! ) he, pues gracias, espero no decepcionarte. Punky Tu eres una de las que me levantan el ánimo. Muchas gracias. MAY POTTER Qué te puedo decir, me encanta la tortura y créeme que he tomado en cuenta tus ideas, mil gracias por tu respuesta y tu ayuda no sabes como la valoro, me has ayudado a seguir con la historia. Nini querida, gracias. Espera y verás como resulta todo. Ojalá quedes contenta. Sino avísame. Carolina Richardson Adoro tus reviews, gracias por no abandonarme  
  
En fin mil gracias por levantarme el ánimo, son maravillosos.  
  
Debería poner a votación con quien quieren que se quede Harry, con Sev o con Voldi. Que les parece?  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Riddle lo había despojado de su diminuta bata de baño, complacido al ver que Harry no llevaba ropa interior. Lo colocó bocaabajo sobre la cama, sus rodillas no tocaban la cama, sino el suelo. El hombre se colocó detrás desnudándose lentamente mientras fantaseaba con lo que haría con el chico a sus pies. El chico no se atrevía a levantarse para ver que hacía su pareja, solo cuando sintió la humedad de los besos en su espalda un escalofrío hizo que su piel se erizara. No era para nada placentero estar tan vulnerable ante el enemigo, con sus frías manos tocando en donde quisiera sin poderlo detener. El hombre le tomó del cuello y lo acercaba para morder su lóbulo, en sus hombros, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Si hubiera visto la cara del muchacho con los ojos cerrados tratando de no sentir, con el rostro rojo por la nueva humillación,  
  
"Dime que me deseas" le exigió el moustruo.  
  
"T-te deseo. ahhh!" Las rudas caricias hacían gemir al chico.  
  
"Sí. Gime para mí. Belleza,me encanta tu voz suplicándome". Con sus manos manoseaba la parte más sensible del chico.  
  
"No, por favor, no me hagas daño" Pero increíblemente no era dolor lo que le estaba infringiendo Tom, sino placer, sus toques antes siempre rudos ahora eran deliciosas caricias.  
  
"MMM!" Harry mordía sus labios para no emitir sonido que mostrara la excitación forzada que le producían las manos en su miembro.Esas caricias eran nuevas con Riddle, quien nunca antes se había preocupado por su placer.  
  
"Vamos suplica que te tome." le decía mientras seguía devorando su nuca con pequeños mordiscos.  
  
Ya conocía lo que sucedería después, y realmente no lo deseaba o sí. Las sensaciones se mesclaban entre recuerdos de dolor y la nueva sensación a la que lo estaba conduciendo Riddle con sus expertas manos. Los dedos largos y firmes hacían círculos entre sus piernas deslizandose suavemente por la lubricación con la que habían sido bendecidos.  
  
"Sssssi, ahhh por favor ahhh," Harry se sentía a punto de llegar al clímax, luego de largos minutos de incesantes caricias.  
  
De repente las manos dejaron de acariciar y sintió la erección de su pareja deslizarse sobre su espalda, hasta desaparecer y volteo para ver una horrible sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Riddle lo había sujetado de sus tobillos, dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo fuera de la cama. La penetración fue intensa y Harry se aferró a los lados de la cama, al sentir como la experiencia lo estaba desquiciando, los orgasmos venían uno tras el otro. Primero el sentir su semen expulsado hacia la cama y con cada sacudida en su próstata, el de su dueño que notó cuando notó la humedad en su cavidad y la fuerza de los empujones paró.. sus piernas fueron liberadas sin fuerzas y Harry se vió escalando la cama para luego quedar dormido en esa posición. Riddle se puso sobre él como una manta y está vez, por primera vez, realmente no se molestó al sentir el cuerpo de lo cobijaba como una manta. Estaba agotado y ya nada importaba.  
  
Riddle había sido muy claro desde hacía meses atrás, sin " buen comportamiento" no había visitas permitidas para ver a sus pequeños hijos.  
  
Era realmente difícil de soportar el toque del cuerpo de su captor y sus caricias al mismo tiempo. No era voluntario el placer era siempre forzado, y al final se sentía un traidor a sí mismo, a sus sentimientos, a su voluntad, a sus ideas, era placentero pero no era lo que quería.  
  
Todos los días luego de su encuentro, Harry se encontraba siguiendo al señor tenebroso, vestido con trajes a la medida, cubierto con finas sedas y una capa majestuosa digna de un heredero, pero su comportamiento reflejaba su verdadero lugar en el cortejo. Siempre un paso atrás, cabeza baja, ojos muertos, al contrario de un príncipe, su lugar no era a la par de su majestad, sino a sus pies, su cabeza recostada sobre una de las piernas de su amo, quien acariciaba su cabello mientras giraba instrucciones. Siempre cuidaba de levantar su rostro cuando su amo guardaba silencio para que sus labios fueran tomados por su dueño, sin resistencia. Toda esa actuación, era para que todos, especialmente él, recordaran quien era su amo y dueño absoluto. Solo él era dueño de su ser, y voluntad. Los mortífagos lo envidiaban, pero sabían que si alguno se atrevía a más que ver al chico, lo podría pasar muy mal a manos de un celoso Voldemort. Snape era vivo ejemplo de lo que les podía suceder cuando caían en desgracia. El que una vez fue uno de sus más cercanos seguidores ahora estaba confinado a una celda, torturado por sus antiguos camaradas.  
  
Harry había sido informado de esto y sufría inmensamente por su amor. Riddle lo cuidaba como su mayor tesoro, al igual que a sus hijos. Y era muy difícil que no estuviera vigilado cuando él no estaba en la mansión.  
  
Luego de que nuevamente regresaran a sus cuartos, Voldemort dejaba a Harry que disfrutara con sus hijos, Harry agradecía que se olvidara de su existencia y así pasar más tiempo con sus bebés.  
  
Sus hijos eran lo más hermoso de su vida y cuando se le permitía verlos se sentía orgulloso de ser su padre. Ethan era el más pequeño y lo consentía un poquito más, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable al preferirlo. Su carácter , le recordaba a su madre. Evan era fuerte y muy curioso una mezcla de Riddle y él mismo que le sorprendía. Era el más cariñoso con su padre y esto hacía que tuviera celos de Tom, ya que el chico parecía sentir la presencia de su padre y cuando lo visitaba lloraba hasta que Tom lo tomaba en sus brazos. Esto lo hacía enfadar, por que Tom hacía sufrir al pequeño? Era verdad que no había logrado averiguar cual de los dos era realmente su hijo, pero no era justo que tratara mal a ninguno de los dos. Eso hacía que defendiera con mayor ahínco a su pequeño Evan no quería que sufriera. No era justo que un pequeño naciera para sufrir.  
  
Su corazón se rompia con los puchero de su bebé y cuando menos se lo esperaba empezaba a suplicarle a Tom que jugara con él, que lo cargara y Tom solo le respondía con más indirectas sobre su buen comportamiento para tratar mejor a sus hijo. Lo hacía a propósito para castigarlo? Para demostrar su poder sobre el? Ese hombre era imposible, era odioso, horrible.  
  
Usar a los pequeños para chantajearlo, por sexo. Era abominable.  
  
Gracias a Dios que no había querido visitar a los chicos ese día por lo que Harry tomó a los pequeños y una manta para hacer un pequeño pic- nic en el jardín interior que estaba cerca de la pequeña sala a la par del cuarto de los pequeños y es que Voldemort había dejado un ala completa de su mansión para la crianza de los bebés, siempre a cargo de Harry hasta que los niños fueran lo suficientemente mayores para hacerse cargo él mismo.  
  
Los bebés reían como los angeles y Harry se embelesaba viendo como los dos se entretenían uno con el otro, hasta después de un rato caer rendidos los tres dormidos sobre la manta.  
  
Les gustó o lo odiaron, necesito reviews, por favor. Me estoy volviendo adicta a ellos, ( 


	14. Capitulo 14

Union forzada R un fuerte R y si se puede mucho más No quiero que me culpen por lo que van a leer así que si no les gusta regresen por donde vienen  
  
Es flash y es violento (Esta máquina me cambia la S por la F es horrible) Tiene en la mayoría sexo no consentido así que se los advierto por última vez.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS lamento no contestarles individualmente, lo haré la siguiente vez. Solo les digo que mi bloqueo era horrible y que escribí como cinco veces este mismo y que todos me salieron diferente, hasta que me salió este capitulo, con el cual estoy muy contenta.  
  
Le dedico este capitulo especialmente a mi querida goettia quien me ha sacado de mi bloqueo. Gracias linda, eres genial!!! ( no te preocupes que lo que hablamos está en pie)  
  
Espero que les guste y recuerden que mi misión en este fic, es hacer sufrir a Harry, Lamento si ya los aburrí, pero yo todavía no me canso de ello, así que lo seguiré haciendo hasta que ya no se me ocurra naa más.  
  
Bien los dejo con la historia.  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
Al pasar los días se le hacía más difícil, dejar de pensar en Snape.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en él cuando estaba con Tom. Snape había sido el primero en hacerle verdaderamente el amor. Con él fue con quien había experimentado aquella sensación de pasión, ternura y entrega total. Cuando Tom había cambiado su juego de procurarle a él también placer, se había sentido verdaderamente un traidor.  
  
El saber que su amor sufría por su culpa, lo mortificaba cada día más, tal vez si le suplicaba a Tom que lo dejara, si le daba algo que quisiera... pero que,no podía darle nada ya, ahora era su prisionero y sus dos hijos también  
  
La lealtad a Dumbledore era lo único que le quedaba de dignidad y ya habían planes para arrebatársela. No dudaría en escoger entre Dumbledore y sus hijos.  
  
Si era necesario, daría su propia vida por ellos.  
  
Ya lo único que quería era la felicidad de los pequeños y su seguridad. Si Tom se las daba ya no importaba nada más.  
  
Después de la usual reunión con los mortífagos, uno de ellos escoltaba al chico hacia los cuartos de los niños.  
  
Así que no se extraño cuando el hombre lo sujeto fuertemente y lo condujo fuera del salón.  
  
Su brazo estaba entumecido del dolor. No pudo reprimir un quejido más y luchó para soltarse quedando petrificado cuando escuchó la voz de su guardian.  
  
Acaso te he hecho daño, Harry?  
  
Severus?  
  
La máscara que lo cubria cayó y reveló unos ojos negros llenos de dolor y rabia.  
  
La alegría de verlo se borró inmediatamente para dar entrada al miedo.  
  
Snape seguía viéndolo fijamente, parecía que deseaba hacerle daño y no se dio cuenta cuando retrocedio hasta tocar la pared.  
  
"Severus? C-como lograste escapar? Tú estabas en las mazmorras!"  
  
"Te molesta que esté aquí?" Su voz no denotaba ningún sentimiento.  
  
"No.. no!, solo me sorprende verte aquí."  
  
Harry no sabía que más decirle.Si no lo hubiera visto de la forma en que lo había hecho, lo más seguro era de que se le hubiera tirado encima y lo besara apasionadamente.  
  
Harry veía hacia todos lados, esperando que los guardias llegaran para capturar al mortífago que seguramente se le había escapado, pero no vió ninguna señal de que esto ocurriera .  
  
Snape le respondió con su voz glacial, irradiando veneno. Buscas a alguien más? Lamento decirte que ninguno de tus amantes está cerca para ayudarte.  
  
Mis amantes?... La mirada del chico estaba llena de confusión.  
  
"No te preocupes. yo puedo ser como el mejor de ellos."  
  
Sin decir más lo aprisiono con brutalidad en la pared y lo besó apasionadamente, hasta que logró que un gemido de dolor diera paso a un hilillo de sangre brotara libremente por la reventada comisura de la boca del griffindorf. Harry no sabía lo que pasaba por que estaba actuando de esa manera?  
  
Logró deshacerse de la boca de su único amor, exponiendo su garganta desvalida a este que seguía en su labor como si lo estuviera devorando.  
  
"Severus.? Que haces? Por que me tratas así?"  
  
"MMM? Por que es la única forma de tenerte, no es así acaso como te gusta que te traten?"  
  
La cara de dolor del joven no podía dejar de expresar su extrañeza ante el comportamiento del mayor, que estaba metiendo sus manos debajo de sus ropas, en una forma muy violenta.  
  
"No, no tu eres mi Severus, no puedes hacer esto."  
  
La sangre del viejo mortífago hervía al escuchar la voz del que lo había traicionado. Era un sinverguenza, un cualquiera. Tenía que hacerle pagar todo el dolor que le había provocado y en ese momento lo golpeó en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.  
  
"Tu Severus?" La risa del mortífago llenó el corredor en el que se encontraban, haciendo temblar al joven a sus pies. Su voz melosa y sarcástica lo asustaron más, de lo que ya estaba.  
  
"No pensaste eso, cuando me abandonaste para estar con Draco. o con Tom .o con todos lo demás con los que seguramente te has acostado!"  
  
"Eso no es cierto, yo te amo, yo lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo."  
  
"Ah! Amarme!! " Alguien como tú, no puede amar a nadie." Sus ojos brillaban con odio.  
  
"Snape, como escapaste de los calabozos?" Harry bajó sus ojos para no ver esa mirada que tanto temía.  
  
"Yo no escapé Harry, Lord voldemort mismo me liberó" Su sonrisa fue leve, pero llena de sarcasmo.  
  
Harry movía su cabeza de un lado a otro no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Todo eso era muy extraño.  
  
"Tu creías que te iba a esperar para siempre, que te iba a amar después que me tiraste como una basura?"  
  
"Yo nunca.."  
  
Snape no parecía escuchar nada más que su propia voz. Estaba como en un trance recordando todo el dolor sufrido.  
  
"Te divertiste Harry? Te divertiste mucho cuando te decía que te amaba no?"  
  
¡No severus."  
  
Lo levantó por un brazo y lo pegóa la pared con fuerza.  
  
"Después me imagino que te reías de mí con Draco, mientras te revolcabas en su cama eh? "  
  
"o Tal vez te reías de mí cuando me encerraron y torturaron en el calabozo de nuestro amo."  
  
"Severus, que te han hecho." Harry empezaba a llorar silenciosamente.  
  
"Nada Harry, solo lo que me merecía por ser tan estúpido al caer en tu juego de seducción."  
  
"Voldemort me ha abierto los ojos y ahora puedo ver lo que realmente eres. No eres más que un cualquiera, alguien para divertirse"  
  
"Me lo debí imaginar desde la primera vez que te me insinuaste. Todo un experto, usando tus encantos"  
  
Esa palabras le dolieron más que cualquier golpe que hubiese recibido hasta el momento, era verdad, lo había seducido, con tal de liberarse de las garras de un violento Riddle.  
  
"Me imagino que ahora has aprendido muchas otras cosas interesantes ya que has tenido todas esas aventuras con todo el círculo de mortífagos de nuestro señor." Snape frotó sensualmete en una forma ligera su nariz contra la frente del chico atrapando el aroma tan familiar de este.  
  
Harry lo miraba asustado  
  
"No! Severus, estas equivocado."  
  
"Calla! No eres más que un mentiroso, yo te amaba y tu no te cansabas de engañarme en mis propias narices con Tom y con Draco. Severus era incoherente como un desquiciado.  
  
"Ellos me obligaron!" Harry gritó para tratar de sacar a su amor de su trance.  
  
"Ellos te obligaron pero tú nunca los abandonaste sigues con ellos! "  
  
El grito de Snape asustó a Harry que trató de correr, pero fue sujeto al suelo y Snape lo desnudó dejando huellas de los golpes y arañazos sobre todo el cuerpo de su antiguo amor.Con cada penetración, Harry sollozaba y le gritaba que parara, que lo amaba, que lo sentía, pero solo lograba que Snape lo poseyera con más brutalidad y lo golpeara hasta que lo dejó inconsciente.  
  
Snape estaba agotado y sin pensar tomo el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho y lo llevó al cuarto que usaba para dormir a los niños.  
  
Lo estaba cubriendo cuando Lord voldemort entró a la habitación. Al verlo comprendió la situación y se acerco a Snape.  
  
"Tsk tsk tks, Severus, mira lo que le hiciste a mi pequeño Harry." Voldemort lo rodeaba y le susurraba al oído.  
  
"Yo lo siento amo, no pude controlarme." El temblor en su cuerpo era evidente. Snape estaba preparado para su castigo, pero este nunca llegó.  
  
"Lo sé pequeño, lo sé." Su mano acariciaba sensualmente a su sirviente, tomando la barbilla hizo que lo viera.  
  
"Ahora quien ocupara el puesto de mi esclavo hasta que esté nuevamente en capacidad de brindarme placer?" Voldemort escudriño todo su cuerpo con su mirada y sonrió en satisfacción de lo que veía.  
  
Snape, comprendió perfectamente y abrió su boca para darle total acceso a su amo.  
  
Muajajajaja  
  
Es bueno estar de vuelta!  
  
Continuará?  
  
Mandenme ideas que quieren ver para agregarlo, ok, muchos besos 


	15. Capítulo XV

HOLA!! LES PIDO PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, LA VERDAD NO HE TENIDO MUCHOS ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR, A PESAR DE TODO EL APOYO QUE HE RECIBIO, LA MUSA ME HA ABANDONADO.  
  
GRACIAS A:  
  
EKBETH: Me gusta este tipo de fic, y lo seguiré aunque ahora no con tanta regularidad.  
  
AYESHA: Mi reina, lo siento, me gusta hacer sufrir a Harry, tenerlo entre mis garras,es algo terrible, ya lo sé, pero me vuelvo loca pensando en su sufrimiento y soy feliz. No te preocupes que ya estoy tratando de que Harry vuelva a Snape, y sí que sean felices.  
  
KMY KUSANAGI: Gracias, por leerme. Sé que no es fácil, ya que todo el fic me la paso haciendole mal a Harry, pero voy a tratar de aligerar su situación unos cuantos capitulos. Si se unirá a Snape? Claro, y sus hijos, pues tengo planes para ellos. Veremos como sigue todo esto.  
  
LITLEMINE. Gracias por tu dibujo, de harry y los dos bebés, es realmente precioso.Después de verlo, me han dado ganas de escribir solo cosas dulces de Harry y sus bebés, y dejar de hacer a Harry sufrir.Ya lo presumo en el grupo de ayesha.besos.  
  
MAY POTTER: Te agradezco tu apoyo. Gracias!!!  
  
LATIFA: Gracias!! Que me pongo rojita!! Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia. He tomado muy en cuenta tus preguntas y lo desarrollaré en el siguiente capitulo. Besos. Ahh y Draco, pues ya aparecerá no te preocupes.  
  
MARIA JOHAN: JEJEJE, La verdad es que mi harry se deja hacer de todo, menos cuando se trata de sus hijos, allí saca las garras de león.  
  
TRIXI: GRACIAS!!  
  
ARWEN11 O GOETTIA: Hermanita, por Dios, que son la misma!! Alym se pone de rodillas y te pide PERDOOOOOON!!!, ya que te había ofrecido este bendito capítulo desde navidad y nada. Es tu regalo de navidad, año nuevo y reyes todos juntos y todavía te quedo debiendo. Me has ayudado mucho, sobre todo a animarme después de la muerte de mi abuelita. Te quiero mucho. Eres un ángel para mí.  
  
NOTICIA PARA TODOS: Les cuento que mi buena amiga Goettia, ha hecho ya el primer capitulo en cómic de unión forzada.YUPI!!!! Cuando lo ví no lo podía creer. Le ha quedado genial y para mí es un orgullo, el que esta talentosa chica escogiera mi fic para ilustrarlo. Si alguno de ustedes tiene curiosidad, y espero que lo tengan, ya que está de lo más gráfico,lo encontrará en el grupo de harrypotter-slash o en el grupo de Reina-Ayesha, de donde soy miembro. Se los recomiendo, está genial.  
  
Bueno, sin más, les dejo este capitulo, espero que no los decepcione ya que me quedó un poquitín corto, pero prefiero darlo así, para no tardarme más.  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: ES UN FANFIC VIOLENTO, UNA FUERTE R. ES SLASH Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ES MIO. TODOS SON DE J.K. ROWLING.  
  
El contacto con el cuerpo de Voldemrot era febril y apasionado. Harry estaba desmayado, en la cama contigua, mientras Voldemort lo tomaba en el escritorio. Su deseo era evidente y lo único que encendía la pasión en Snape,era el pensamiento de que Harry despertara y lo viera con Tom., y sufriera al ver sus caras en éxtasis total. Qué sufriera como él había sufrido.  
  
Su sangre hervia al pensar que Voldemort había acariciado y besado a su amado con esa misma intensidad y que le hubiera dado a Harry, el mismo placer que le estaba dando en ese momento a él. No se podía comparar a lo que tenían ellos dos.  
  
Su amor no era como el que le mostraba Tom. Apasionado y salvaje. Violento. Harry seguramente se había reído de la ternura con la que le hacía el amor. Había sido tan idiota de creer, en sus gemidos de placer. Después de lo que había experimentado con el Lord Tenebroso, él había sido un inexperto en el sexo.  
  
Voldemort estaba en el cielo, viendo el rostro de su maestro de pociones que no quitaba los ojos del chiquillo de cabello negro. Su mirada lo traicionaba. No podía negar que seguía amando a Harry, pero ahora él mismo lo había destruido todo. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por esos dos. Sería divertido observarlos de ahora en adelante. Viendo el miedo y rechazo de Hary hacia su amor.  
  
Con un último esfuerzo Voldemort terminó y dejó a Snape sobre el escritorio jadeando.  
  
"Eres delicioso Snape. Puedes limpiarte, mientras me encargo del chico." Señaló una puerta en el cuarto..  
  
Snape se levantó temblando aún y tomando sus ropas le dió un vistazo rápido a la cama, y a Voldemort antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta del baño.  
  
Voldemort caminó desnudo aún, hacia el otro extremo del cuarto en donde estaba su varita y apuntando al muchacho gritó: Enervate!!  
  
Harry sintió nuevamente el dolor y gimió débilmente.  
  
"Belleza? Tsk, tsk, tsk, mira lo que te han hecho." La burla estaba como siempre en su voz.  
  
Al recordar, Harry no podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo le susurró!  
  
"Tom? " El muchacho lloraba y esto excitaba al hombre . "Te odio, te odio. Vete no te quiero ver" Apretaba las sábanas tratando de evitar sentir el dolor de sus heridas.  
  
"Pero si no fui yo quien te hizo esto Harry.fue Snape, no lo recuerdas?. "Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros retando al joven.  
  
"No!! Severus, me ama, él no pudo haber hecho lo que hizo." La mente de Harry estaba turbada y todo a su alrededor giraba, pero su corazón lo impulsaba a buscar excusas para Snape, y defenderlo.  
  
"Tu lo obligaste! Tu lo hechizaste! El no." sus sollozos no lo dejaban continuar.  
  
Voldemort se le acercó rozando sus labios.  
  
"No pequeño, no fui yo quien lo hechizo! Fuiste tú. Tú con tus encantos quien lo volvió loco. Loco de amor, y de celos."  
  
Yo lo único que hice fue acrecentar sus celos y mis hombres me ayudaron a confirmar ciertos rumores que cayeron inocentemente en sus oídos.  
  
"Cuales rumores?"  
  
"Bueno, tal vez fueron ciertas mentirillas"  
  
"Qué mentiras? Dime!"  
  
"Jajaja, Pues como que te encantaba estar conmigo y que tus gemidos de placer inundaban toda la mansión. O que muchos de mis seguidores, habían estado contigo y que tú lo habías disfrutado plenamente."  
  
"Pero Severus. él no pudo creer eso, Yo lo amo! El no puede creer eso de mí.ohh!" Seguía perdiendo sangre y cada vez estaba más débil, costandole más responder a las acusaciones y burlas del demonio frente a sí.  
  
La alegría que Voldemort tenía en su rostro se desvaneció al escuchar la confesión del muchacho, pero no era algo para sorprenderse, ya que el chico no sabía mentir y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y de haberle jurado que no había nada entre ellos, sabía que el griffindor seguía amando conyugal intensidad a Snape.  
  
Voldemort lo tomó por los hombros, forzando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios nuevamente. "Pues no fue difícil hacerlo creer que lo engañabas con medio mundo, después que lo dejaste y le pasaste a Draco en su cara."  
  
Harry, se quedó viendo hacia el techo, recordando el momento en que le había hecho creer al maestro de pociones que amaba a Draco y no a él. Gruesas gotas plateadas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
"Así es mí belleza, ahora eres solo mío, Severus no te quiere más, siente asco de ti. Te cree un cualquiera. Ya te demostró lo que siente por ti.. Odio, nada más que odio."  
  
Voldemort lo dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, arrebatando un pequeño gemido de dolor del muchacho, que ahora lloraba abiertamente, no importandole quien lo viera.  
  
Estaba solo. Nadie lo quería.  
  
Voldemort estaba feliz, lo había destrozado finalmente, sin siquiera verlo, tomó la sábana que lo cubría para envolver su cuerpo desnudo y llamó a uno de los sanadores a su disposición, para que se encargara del muchacho.  
  
Snape salió despacio con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había escuchado todo.  
  
Harry lo amaba.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.. 


	16. Capitulo XVI

ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene violencia y tiene relaciones homosexuales. Es una fuerte R, y si no te gusta esto no lo leas. Quedas advertido y por lo tanto no quiero quejas después.  
  
VELIA Si soy mala con mis personajes, es una forma de desahogo. Lo siento le falta todavía a la historia para que estén juntos.  
  
ERUVE: Es curioso que me digas eso, ya que siempre odie los novelones y sin darme cuenta esta historia es uno de esos. O dios! Que bajo he caído.jejeje, en fin hago lo que puedo, que realmente.en fin, gracias por la ayuda, mándame tus ideas que trato de hacerlas realidad en el fic. Besos.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi Gracias!! No confíes tanto en mí. En fin veré que puedo hacer. Ok? Besos  
  
NIMUE Gracias linda!! Agradezco tus palabras de aliento.  
  
LATIFA Estoy trabajando en esto, espero que me tengas paciencia para llegar a lo que quieres. Ya casi termino.  
  
LILTLE MY Gracias!! Eres una linda persona, voy a tratar de subir regularmente, pero me dan unos bloqueo feísimos. Espero tenerte en línea para que me saques un poquito de ellos.  
  
GOETTIA!! Hermanita!! Espero que te vaya bien en el nuevo sitio, sé que eres de mente amplia y no te dejas amilanar tan fácilmente. Tenemos gustos similares y de allí nuestra unión. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Ahora te tocó ser mi beta en este capitulo y te lo agradezco. Casi no lo saco de no ser por tu ayuda. En fin besos.  
  
MAY POTTER. Espera y verás con quien se queda Harry. Es top secret. Besos  
  
AnyTgrand En fin que te digo, en este fic me quiero que Harry sufra y espero que este capitulo te guste, ya que mi harry cambia de actitud.  
  
CLAW Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ya que agregue tus ideas a mi historia, Escríbeme para saber si lo que hice te gustó o más sugerencias.  
  
Sin más espero que lean este capitulo.  
  
Capitulo16  
  
Silenciosamente, Snape, se acercó a la cama donde Harry se encontraba letárgico.  
  
"Harry. perdóname, yo..no sabía.Haré todo lo posible para librarte de las manos de Voldemort"  
  
Cuidadosamente, lo cubrió, con su propia capa y se alejó buscando ayuda para el ser que tanto amaba, y a quien había maltratado salvajemente.  
  
"No me dejes Severus. no quiero estar con él" Su voz era rasposa.  
  
Tengo que llamar a alguien Harry o morirás!. Snape estaba espantado por lo que había hecho.  
  
"No! Llevame a Hogwarts! Trae a mis hijos.tu puedes. Por favor."  
  
"  
  
***** El joven seguía repitiendo calladamente: No me dejes. no me dejes. mientras su mente se perdía en la oscuridad.  
  
Las lesiones del ataque aún le dolían después de casi un mes. Se había visto grave, sobre todo porque Voldemort no había pedido atención médica para él, sino hasta después de haber estado con Snape.  
  
Los sanadores le habían dado a beber tantas pociones y habían aplicado en él, tantos hechizos, que siempre se sentía atontado.  
  
Cuando todo el mundo se iba por la noche, solo podía pensar en Snape y lo que había sucedido.  
  
Su rostro duro no cambiaba de expresión. Solo miraba hacia el techo cuando despertaba, sin hacer otro movimiento ni tan siquiera para cambiar de posición .  
  
El elfo doméstico que lo atendía no había podido lograr que el joven le respondiera, o comiera.  
  
Cuando Voldemort llegó a buscarlo, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acariciándole su cabello le susurraba: "Eres solo mío Harry. A nadie le interesas más que a mí."  
  
Bajó despacio hasta el cuerpo inmóvil dandole besos hasta llegar a su boca.  
  
"Entregate totalmente a mí." "Sé mio.."  
  
Harry cerró sus ojos, soltó un suspiro descargando su alma. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Voldemort. Había hecho cosas inimaginables con tal de tenerlo. Había destruido al hombre que amaba con tal de tenerlo. Ya no podía más. Lo había destruido todo.  
  
Harry abrió su boca para que su captor tuviera acceso a él totalmente. Le rodeo con sus brazos en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí.  
  
Los gemidos no eran fingidos como siempre, eran reales, era una entrega total. Ya no quería sufrir, quería ser amado, ser deseado, necesitaba esas caricias, caricias que otras manos le habían negado y que estaba segura ya nunca sentiría. Quería venganza.  
  
Estaba dandose totalmente y voluntariamente a alguien que haría lo que fuera por tenerlo siempre a su lado.  
  
Voldemort sonreía. Había triunfado. Potter había caído.  
  
Al regresar al cuarto que compartían con Tom, el muchacho era diferente. Aunque estuviera con sus hijos, ya nunca sonreía. Se había vuelto melancólico.  
  
Descargaba todo su coraje en los entrenamientos a los que Voldemort lo sometía, y si no, lo descargaba con Voldemort durante el sexo.  
  
Por varias semanas no quiso separarse de Voldemort y este lo aceptó gustoso. Harry logró también que estuviera con él mientras visitaba a sus hijos.  
  
*****  
  
Snape fue llamado al salón por su amo. Era la primera vez que vería a Harry después de conocer la verdad. De saber que el amor de su vida lo había correspondido en su amor.  
  
Harry estaba hablando con Voldemort,cuando el maestro mortífago apareció.Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven hizo una leve reverencia a su ahora amo y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el recién llegado.  
  
"Snape! Debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí." Su voz era segura e inexpresiva.  
  
Ehh? No era lo que esperaba escuchar. Su confusión era evidente.  
  
"Me has abierto los ojos a mi realidad. Era un niño aún.Demasiado iluso." Lo rodeo tocando su hombro levemente. Sus movimientos lentos pero fluidos.  
  
"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, por que eres el último aparte de Tom, que se aprovechó de mí. Al siguiente que lo intente..Lo mataré sin remordimientos!!!" Harry lo veía directamente a los ojos.  
  
Snape se asustó al no ver brillo en ellos. Sus voz era pausada y sin expresión hasta la última frase. Si no lo conociera hubiera dicho que era todo un Malfoy.  
  
"Harry.? Yo pensé que tú." su fría máscara cayó delante de los dos hombres y en ese momento dejó ver toda su vulnerabilidad.  
  
"Tsk, tsk.tsk, Severus, tuviste tu oportunidad con él. Ahora él sabe a quien pertenece y que no importa lo que haga será mio. Siempre." El señor oscuro estaba a su lado ahora abrazado por el joven hombre de ojos verdes, de una forma muy provocativa.  
  
.  
  
"Bien, ahora Severus acompaña a Harry al ala donde están los pequeños."  
  
La horrible sonrisa dirigida hacia su amo murió en Harry al ver nuevamente a Snape, para mostrarle otra vez sus opacadas facciones, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de los niños.  
  
Harry!! El mortífago tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que se internara a la luminosa guardería.  
  
Harry lo vió con total desprecio.  
  
"Harry, se que tienes toda la razón para odiarme, pero no puedes rendirte ante él. Tú me amas!"  
  
El joven no le respondió y tomó el picaporte para entrar.Dandole totalmente la espalda.  
  
Harry!! Perdóname..solo quería decirte que yo.te amo!.  
  
Los nudillos del chico estaban perdiendo color por la fuerza impuesta al picaporte.  
  
"Me amas.?" Su voz era un susurro, tratando de comprender el significado de lo que decía.  
  
"No. Tú No! me amas, si me amaras no me hubieras abandonado en manos de Voldemort, cuando te supliqué que te quedarás.Dejaste que me curaran para él. Me dejaste en sus manos. El si me a., me necesita a su lado. Ha destruido a muchos para tenerme. Me ha destruido a mí! Para tenerme!."  
  
Sin detenerse a escuchar más el joven se internó en el cuarto lleno de risas de niños.  
  
"Harry.perdóname." 


	17. capitulo XVII

QUERIDAS AMIGAS DISCULPENME PERO REALMENTE NO SABIA QUE HACER, AHORA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LAS COMPENSE EN ALGO Y POR FAVOR MANDENME SUS REVIEWS QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y PARA QUE SIGA ADELANTE. MIL PERDONES Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION. BESOS. ALYM  
  
Capitulo 17 "Evan no te quites las sandalias, el suelo está muy caliente!" El pequeñin estaba corriendo junto a su hermano para llegar a la piscina.  
  
Siendo verano debía aprovechar los días para que sus hijos tomaran un poco de sol y se divirtieran.  
  
Lo único malo de una salida a los exteriores de la mansión era la fuerte vigilancia. Media docena de mortífagos les seguia a cada paso.  
  
Por la sanidad mental de sus hijos el joven padre trataba de no hacerle mucho caso a las miradas que recorrían su cuerpo y a algunos molestos susurros que trataban de seducirlo, tentados ante el bello cuerpo que se le presentaba solo protegido por un provocativo bañador. El bañador era por supuesto regalo de Tom y era el único que poseía, así que no teniendo más opción, se armó de valor al vestir esa pieza con tal de hacer a sus hijos felices por un día.  
  
Después de jugar los tres un buen rato en la parte más baja de la piscina, se sentaron, en un jardín anexo a comer unos sandwiches y unos refrescos. Mientras se secaban al sol.  
  
Los niños se la estaban pasando genial. Estaban tratando ambos de arrastrar a Harry a la piscina, cuando el señor obscuro se presentó, para sorpresa de todos también en bañador. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso, aunque más pálido que el de Harry. Su aire de arrogancia siempre presente, no disminuyó cuando le dirigió una sonrisa al joven.  
  
Riddle le dio un beso en el hombro seductoramente y se dirigió a los niños. Harry estaba mudo de la impresión y por lo que veía a su alrededor, sus guardias también.  
  
"Papi Ton!" Con su voz llena de alegría Evan subía sus bracitos para que lo cargara. Había dejado a su hermanito atrás quien al acercarse y ver al hombre que llegaba, se le había quedado viendo con sus manitas en su boca. Harry lo abrazó protectoramente, mietras Tom abrazaba a un sonriente niño de dos años.  
  
"Bien, creo que es hora de que los chicos tomen unas lecciones de nado conmigo y creo que a ti también te servirían Harry"  
  
"Sí,si,si!" Evan aplaudía con sus manitas mientras entraba al agua con él.  
  
Después de una hora enseñándoles como flotar y respirar, Riddle dejó jugueteando a los niños por su cuenta e hizo un gesto para que un par de mortífagos los cuidaran y lo dejaran solo con su prisionero.  
  
Tomó una toalla y se secó. Harry, agotado por tanta actividad se había recostado viendo jugar a sus niños, y ya estaba dormido, cuando sintió que una mano lo acariciaba untándole algo frío en los hombros.  
  
"Tranquilo belleza, no quiero que te quemes esa linda piel" Sus movimientos untándole la crema pasaron a su brazos y torso, hacia donde bajó tratando de ir debajo del bañador.  
  
El chico trató de detener la mano, pero la insistencia del mayor era evidente, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a todos lados tratando de estar seguro que nadie los veía.Rápido trató de cubrirse con una toalla.  
  
"Te preocupa que los chicos vean como sus padres se aman?" Su voz era burlona, ya que sabía que él tenía el control. El chico conocía demasiado bien las consecuencias de negarse a sus deseos.  
  
"Ppero,... los guar-dias?..." Su voz se confundía con sus gemidos.  
  
"Mmmm, Harry, me excita verte así, gime belleza, sí, así" No podía dejar de admirar lo sensual de su comportamiento, tratando de ocultar sus espasmos de placer, sus ojos cerrados tratando de no sentir, sus manos contra las suyas tratando de parar lo inevitable.  
  
Cuando la boca de Harry se abrió para dar paso a un leve gemido ,le fue casi imposible resistirse al deseo de capturarlo en un beso apasionado.  
  
Sintió cuando el chico llegó a su orgasmo, por su mano llena de un líquido caliente y la boca del chico que había cesado de batallar, dominándose para no llegar al propio.  
  
Tom le dio un último beso al chico aprovechando su actual estado de debilidad,beso que no duró mucho tiempo, pues Harry rompió el contacto al sentir unas manitas pegándole en las piernas. Evan había visto el último beso y en un arranque corrió a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas haciendo pucheros."Papi, no" a Harry, para que dejara de besar a su papi Tom.  
  
Aún rojo por la vergüenza, trató de hablar calmado cuando le preguntó Qué pasa bebé?  
  
Evan levantó los bracitos, hacia Tom para que lo cargara, ignorando a Harry.  
  
Tom lo ignoró molesto por la intrusión del pequeño.  
  
Riddle se dirigió al otro chiquillo que estaba aún jugando con el agua. "Ven, iremos adentro!"  
  
Ethaniel, salió corriendo y viendo a su papi harry que le daba su aprobación a la orden del enorme hombre, se acercó y fue tomado por el adulto quien se fue con el chico entre los brazos, aún goteando agua y temblando de frío.  
  
Evan empezaba a hacer pucheros. Su papito se había llevado a su hermanito y se había olvidado de él. De él que lo quería tanto. Todo era culpa de su papi Harry.  
  
El joven trató de cargarlo, pero Evan seguía molesto con él. Así que después de convencerlo luego de un buen rato, se lo subió a los hombros haciendole de caballito, hasta hacerle reír y olvidarse del desprecio de su padre.  
  
Tom llevaba al pequeño Ethan no pudiendo evitar admirar el parecido con su joven padre, principalmente esos hermosos ojos verdes y su timidez. Era definitivamente su preferido. Tal vez el saber que tenía asegurado el amor de Evan lo hacía querer ganarse el afecto del chiquito que llevaba en sus brazos. Era un poco huraño y callado, al igual que Harry cuando se veía acorralado por su presencia y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba. Este niño definitivamente era algo especial.  
  
CONTINUARA??? 


End file.
